maerklinfriendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Modelleisenbahn-Wörterbuch
Hier im Modelleisenbahn-Wörterbuch '''des maerklinfriends-wikis werden ''seltsam'' klingende Modelleisenbahn-Ausdrücke '''kurz erklärt. Also auch das Modellbahn-Chinesisch, den „Slang“, die Fachausdrücke oder die manchmal seltsame Modellbahner-Umgangssprache, die Spezialwörter. Auch diese Seite braucht noch Informationen. Du kannst uns helfen, indem du einen Satz oder ein Bild aus deinem eigenen Wissen einfügst! Ergänze bitte diese Seite! 360px|rechts A bis K * Ablaufberg - Zuglöser Abstelltasche Adler Mit einer so benannten englischen Dampflok fing es am Am 7. Dezember 1835 an. Da startete die erste Dampflokomotive "Adler" offiziell ihren Betrieb. 2016 gab es dazu dieses Doodle 'AlpTransit ' sprachlich offener Begriff anstelle von NEAT 'AlpTransit Gotthard AG - ATG' dort auch zur Geschichte 1947-2016 AlpTran * 'Alterung' Ein neu aussehendes Modell wird durch individuelle Farbgebung mit Pseudo-Gebrauchsspuren so angemalt, dass es einen jahrelangen Gebrauch im wirklichen Eisenbahnleben vortäuscht. …… 'Anfänger' Tipps für Anfänger gibt es z B bei * Modellbahn-Tipps für Einsteiger (Auf der Seite Modellbahn-Links) B 'Baureihe, BR' * …… mehr aus und Links nach'' lokifahrer.ch'' : Baureihe, oft als Abkürzung BR ' … meint die gleichartigen Fahrzeuge, egal ob Loks oder Wagen, die nach einem Muster gebaut werden. Es kann über längere Zeit und in verschiedenen Werken/Fabriken erfolgen. 'Block Block, Blockabschnitt oder Blocksteuerung … meint die Kontrolle der Strecke und Bahnhofsgleise, um das Auffahren auf den vorausfahrenden Zug zu verhindern. ;Beispiel :Ein Blockabschnitt hat eine bestimmte Länge, zum Bspl. in einer Modellbahn von 2 Metern, die sich in einen 1,5 m langen Dauer-Fahrabschnitt und einen 0,5 m langen Anhalte- bzw. Beschleunigungs-Abschnitt aufteilen. 12 Blocks in einer Fahrtrichtung in einem langen Oval hintereinander angeordnet und durch jeweils ein Blocksignal von einander getrennt, sind also 12 Meter lang. Zwei darin fahrende Züge werden sich gegenseitig nie stören. Fahrzeuge, die sich in so einem Block befinden, geben über die Räder ihren Belegungszustand an die Schienen und dann über Kabel, an die Zentralelektronik oder bei älteren analog gesteuerten Anlagen einfach an den nächsten Block weiter. Die Gleisbelegt-Kontrolleinheit erkennt die Anwesenheit dieses Fahrzeugs und stellt das zurückliegende Einfahrblocksignal auf "rot - Fahrt halt". Das Signal ist mit einer Zugbeeinflussung ausgestattet und regelt die Stromversorgung/Fahrspannung für diesen Haltabschnitt herunter. Ein sich nähernder Zug wird abgebremst und kommt vor dem Signal (im Idealfall verlangsamt - zum Stehen. Ist der vorausfahrende Zug über die nächste Blockgrenze gefahren, erhält der wartende Zug wieder für 1 Meter "Fahr frei - Grün". Und so unendlich weiter. Die Blocksteuerung ist also zur Zugsicherung gegen das Auffahren recht einfach zu bauen. 'Bodenläufer' Vgl. Teppichbahn Booster Booster sind Verstärker, die von der Zentrale gesendete digitale Signale in einem entfernt liegenden Streckenabschnitt verstärken und den Streckenabschnitt mit Strom versorgen. Sie werden benötigt, wenn der von der Zentrale gelieferte Strom nicht für die Versorgung der gesamten Anlage ausreicht. (Geregelte und ungeregelte Booster - Geregelte Booster halten die Spannung im angeschlossenen Streckenabschnitt konstant und verhindern Schwankungen, wenn z B zwei Loks in den Bereich hineinfahren). Decoder, Dekoder Schalt-Decoder dienen zum Ein- und Ausschalten von beliebigen Verbrauchern (z.B. Lichtsignalen, Streckenabschnitten, Hausbeleuchtungen etc.). In der Regel können Decoder vier verschiedene Verbrauchsstellen unabhängig voneinander steuern. Weichendecoder dienen zum Umschalten von Weichen und anderen Magnetartikeln (z.B. Flügelsignalen). Im Gegensatz zu Schaltdecodern senden sie dabei nur einen kurzen Umschaltimpuls. Es gibt Weichendecoder, die nur eine Weiche steuern, aber auch Weichendecoder, die vier verschiedene Weichen unabhängig voneinander steuern können. Für die Steuerung von motorischen Weichenantrieben werden spezielle Weichendecoder benötigt. Lok-Decoder empfangen die digitalen Signale von der Zentrale, steuern den Motor an und beeinflussen damit die Geschwindigkeit und die Fahrtrichtung der Lok. Außerdem schalten sie die Beleuchtung der Lok und evtl. weitere Funktionen. Die Lokdecoder müssen an die spezifischen Eigenschaften dieser verschiedenen Motorarten angepasst sein (Allstrommotoren - auch als Wechselstrommotoren bezeichnet, Gleichstrommotoren oder Glockenankermotoren - auch als Fauhalbermotoren bezeichnet). Es gibt auch Decoder für das Umschalten der Lok-Geschwindigkeiten in den Rangiergang. Der Rangiergang ist eine zweite Geschwindigkeitskennlinie, bei der die Geschwindigkeit aller Fahrstufen gegenüber der Standard-Geschwindigkeitskennlinie um einen bestimmten Prozentsatz verringert wird. Diorama Ein Diorama gibt einen eng begrenzten Bahnhofs- oder Landschafts-Ausschnitt möglichst detailgenau wieder. Manchmal wird damit auch nur die Hintergrundmalerei, eine Kulisse, gemeint. Sie gibt dem Modell räumliche Tiefe und evtl. Zeitbezüge durch passend gemalte historische Gebäude. 'Doppel-Oval' … sind zwei in einander liegende ovale Kreisformen, die nicht einmal über eine Weiche mit einander verbunden sein müssen. ( … es aber meistens sind, damit es auch zu Zusammenstößen kommen kann, äh … damit Rangiermöglichkeiten bestehen. Die offizielle Lesart. Aber Kinder sind da manchmal sehr pragmatisch … ) Dadurch können auch in einer kleinern Anlage zwei Züge gleichzeitig, evtl. auch in Gegenrichtung, ohne Unfälle gefahren werden. Durchtauchen Bei der klassischen Modelleisenbahn müssen die Betreiber unter dem Brett, auf das die Anlage montiert ist, immer wieder "durchtauchen", wenn ein Waggon am anderen Ende entgleist ist und neben dem in der Länge maximal für die Raumbreite ausgewählten Brett kein Platz mehr zum Drumherumlaufen bleibt. Sportliche Betätigung bei einer sonst doch recht monotonen Sitztätigkeit eines Stellwerk-Mitarbeiters ist gesund und schon der halbe Spass. Diskussion um die Frage, wer ist schon wieder schuld, dass .... Eisenbahnkreuzungen, Eisenbahnkreuzungsgesetz Das Gesetz über Kreuzungen von Eisenbahnen und Straßen – kurz Eisenbahnkreuzungsgesetz (EKrG) vom 14. August 1963 (BGBl. I 1963, 681, neugefasst durch Bek. v. 21. März 1971, BGBl. I 337) ist ein deutsches Bundesgesetz. Es regelt die Handhabung, den Bau und die Finanzierung von Kreuzungen (Kreuzungsrechte) von Eisenbahnen mit Straßen. * Vgl. WP thumb|336px|CIA-Map Eurotunnel Der insgesamt etwa 50 Kilometer lange Eurotunnel besteht aus drei Röhren, die bis zu 45 Meter tief unter dem English Kanal/Manche verlaufen. Durch die äußeren Röhren verläuft je ein Gleis. Dazwischen befindet sich ein Sicherheitstunnel für Rettungsfahrzeuge. * Planung seit 1984 * Baubeginn 1987 *Am 1. Dezember 1990 erfolgte der Durchstich *Am 6. Mai 1994 eröffneten Frankreichs damaliger Präsident François Mitterrand und Königin Elizabeth II. den Tunnel. Neben dem Passagierzug Eurostar, der Paris, Brüssel und London verbindet, verkehren durch den Tunnel Shuttlezüge für Busse und Autos sowie Fracht-Shuttles für Lastwagen und herkömmliche Güterzüge. Fahrzeit beträgt rund zwei Stunden und fünfzehn Minuten von Paris nach London. 2018 nutzten rund 22 Millionen Passagiere den Eurotunnel. 2018 blieben 43 % der Tunnelkapazität ungenutzt. * Wikipedia über den Eurotunnel(auch: Kanaltunnel) F Fahrplan Fahrwege Ein durch Signalanlagen gesichertes Gleis mit Weichen ermöglicht es, Züge und Rangierfahrten so zu sichern, daß auch Bedienungs- oder Fahrfehler, die sonst zu Unfällen führen könnten, ausgeschlossen werden. D. h. es werden für bestimmte Aufgaben Weichen- und Signalstellungen definiert = ein Fahrweg. Im Stellwerk werden also nicht einzelne Signale bedient sondern komplette Fahrwege gestellt. Bevor ein Zug fahren darf, müssen die Fahrwege auf den beteiligten Bahnhöfen richtig eingestellt und gesichert sein. D. h. die Bahnhofsgleise und Streckenabschnitte sind für diesen Zug frei. Erst dann darf es möglich sein, ein Signal oder mehrere Signale auf Fahrt zu stellen. Formsignal Ein Signal dient in der Realität der Zugbeeinflussung, indem der Lokführer auf etwas reagiert, was der Fahrdienstleiter in einem Stellwerk eingestellt hat. Das Signal ersetzt eine mündliche Botschaft durch die Stellung seiner Signalarme (Flügel, heute Lichter). Das klassische Flügelsignal ( = Formsignal) mit einem oder zwei Armen zeigt entweder Halt (waagerechte Arme / rot) oder Freie Fahrt (schräg und grüne Signallichter). Lichter ergänzen die Flügel für die Nacht bzw. schlechte Sichtverhältnisse. Lichtsignale haben nur noch Lichter in bestimmten Farben und Anordnungen. Im Modell erfolgt die Zugbeeinflussung aber durch das zentrale Ein- und Ausschalten des Fahrstroms. Es gibt keine Entscheidung in der Lokomotive aufgrund der Signalstellung. Gotthard — auch GB a-f, Gotthardbahnstrecke * Alptransit Gotthard AG, vgl. NEAT ** NEAT – Alptransit ( Homep. alptransit.ch ) ** Alle Schlagworte bei Alptransit.ch zum Thema: * Anschlussstrecken, * BLS * BLS Alptransit AG, vgl. NEAT * Bahn 2000 * Bahnnetz * Bahnreform * Bahntechnik * Basistunnel * Bauorganisation * Bautechnik * Betrieb * Bundesrat * Ceneri * Europapolitik * Experten * Finanzierung * Finanzpolitik * Föderalismus gb ??? ■ Aufsichtsdelegation: Die NEAT-Aufsichtsdelegation der parlamentarischen Bundesgremien, der zwölf National- und Ständeräte angehören, überwacht die Verwirklichung der neuen Alpentransversalen (Neat). Sie verfasst jedes Jahr einen Bericht über die Entwicklung des Grossprojekts. Diese Form der Kontrolle macht die Bedeutung deutlich, die das Parlament ihm zumisst, und sie hat dazu beigetragen, dass das Projekt finanziell nicht aus dem Ruder lief. ■ Bergvariante bei Amsteg: 1994 hatte sich das Urnervolk für eine Verlegung der Nordzufahrt zum Gotthardbasistunnel (GBT) in den Berg ausgesprochen. Diese Willensäusserung mündete in die bauliche Vorbereitung einer Abzweigung, so dass eine nahtlose Verlängerung des GBT Richtung Norden möglich wäre. «Geschont» wird Uri insofern, als das Nordportal des GBT nicht, wie ursprünglich geplant, beim Bhf Amsteg sondern vor dem Bhf Erstfeld... ■ Ceneri: Der Ceneribasistunnel, der Ende 2020 in Betrieb genommen werden soll, ist der zweite grosse Neubau auf der Gotthardachse der Neat. Auch er wurde nach Diskussionen um Raum und Lärm gegenüber dem ursprünglichen Projekt verlängert – um knapp 4 auf etwas mehr als 15 Kilometer. ■ Dosiersystem: Pro Stunde und Richtung werden maximal sechs Güter- und zwei Personenzüge durch den GBT verkehren können. Wegen der unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten werden die Güterzüge vor den Portalen gebündelt, bevor sie in Paketen à 3 Züge durch den Tunnel verkehren. Dabei bleibt hinter ihnen ausreichend Abstand für den nächsten schnelleren Personenzug. ■ Etappierung: Im Bundesbeschluss von 1992 wurde die «Gotthard-Basislinie» als «eine neue Linie von Arth-Goldau bis Lugano mit einem Basistunnel zwischen den Räumen Erstfeld/Silenen und Bodio» bezeichnet, die so zu konzipieren sei, dass eine «Erweiterung in den Raum Luino» möglich sei. Für den Anschluss der Ostschweiz wurden «neue Linien» durch Zimmerberg und Hirzel beschlossen. Neben dem GBT hat davon nur der Ceneribasistunnel die Redimensionierungen des Grossprojekts überstanden. ■ Flachbahn: spät entstandener Gegenbegriff zu Bergbahn (Gebirgsbahn). Dank dem GBT müssen die Züge auf der GotthardAchse die Steilrampen zwischen Erstreckend und Biasca nicht mehr bewältigen. Auf der Achse via Luino benötigen Güterzüge nur noch eine statt zwei vierachsige Lokomotiven. Via Sottoceneri wird das wegen der Rampen zwischen Chiasso und Lugano auch nach Inbetriebnahme des Ceneribasistunnels nicht möglich sein. ■ Geld, Kosten, Finanzierung: Der GBT ist das teuerste einzelne Bauwerk für den Verkehr in der Schweiz. Gemäss den neusten Zahlen betragen seine Endkosten 9,68 Milliarden auf dem Preisniveau von 1998, was heute 10,6 Milliarden entspricht. Das entspricht rund 56 Prozent des Neat-Gesamtkredits und übertrifft die maximale Prognose von 1998 (7,3 Milliarden nach heutigem Wert) um 3,3 Milliarden oder 45 Prozent. ■ Hitze im GBT: Mit einer Gesteinsüberdeckung von bis zu 2500 Metern ist der GBT der tiefste je gebaute Tunnel. Das führt zu einem fast tropischen Klima in seinem Innern mit einer Temperatur von 40 Grad bei einer Luftfeuchtigkeit von 70 Prozent. Die schnellfahrenden Züge sorgen wie ein Luftpumpenkolben für eine gewisse Luftumwälzung. ■ Italien und der GBT: Norditalien ist der grösste Nutzniesser von Neat und GBT. 46 Prozent des alpenquerenden Güterverkehrs durch die Schweiz sind Transporte von Nordeuropa nach Italien, rund 32 Prozent sind Transporte von Italien nach Nordeuropa. Verkehre mit Bezug zur Schweiz (Binnenverkehr, Aussenhandel) machen 22 Prozent aus. Gemessen an allen Transporten von und nach Italien machen die Fahrten durch die Schweiz rund 20 Prozent aus, jene durch Österreich über 40 Prozent. ■ Jungfernfahrten im GBT: Seit Ende Oktober 2014 ist der GBT auf Schienen durchgehend befahrbar. Am 1. Juni wird der Tunnel mit der Durchfahrt von zwei Zügen offiziell eröffnet. Ab dann wird aus dem Probebetrieb der Versuchsbetrieb mit regulären Zügen. Dieser wird bis zum 11. Dezember dauern; danach startet der Alltagsbetrieb. ■ Korridor Rotterdam–Genua: (Verweis) Der GBT ist Bestandteil des «Korridors Rhein–Alpen», der sich über 1400 bzw. 1500 Kilometer von Rotterdam bzw. Zeebrugge via Gotthard und Lötschberg bis nach Genua erstreckt. Die EU und die beteiligten Länder haben eine Organisation aufgebaut, welche die Einführung einer einheitlichen Zugsicherung, die Beseitigung von Engpässen und eine Harmonisierung des Betriebsmanagements vorantreiben soll. Gleis auch: Schienen, Geleise Gleisharfe Eine Gleisharfe ist wie im Vorbild auch bei der Modell-Eisenbahn eine immer weiter auseinander geführte Verzweigung eines Gleises auf mehrere Gleise. Vor allem in einem Rangier- oder Güterbahnhof vorhanden. Also kein Musikinstrument. * Gleisverwerfung *Gleiswechsel *[[Kehrtunnel|'Kehrtunnel' siehe dort]] (Begriff überlappt sich mit Spiral- und Kreistunnel) *Kopfbahnhof siehe Bahnhof, die Tätigkeit, das Umstellen der Loks: Kopfmachen GB g-k * Geologie * Glacier-Express * Gotthard * Güterverkehr * Kombinierter Verkehr Gotthardbahn - L bis R Linien-Zug-Beeinflussung Abkürzung LZB, automatische und zentralisierte Zugsicherung; ein in der Gleismitte der gesamten Strecke verlaufendes Kabel vermittelt dem Zugcomputer Informationen von und an die Leitstelle (Betriebsleitung). Steuert so die Zug-Geschwindigkeit. Märklinist Jemand, der auf seiner Modelleisenbahn fast nur Produkte der Firma Märklin als Rollmaterial benutzt (und das bewusst so macht). * Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn über den Oberalppass …… Modul Ein einzelnes Modul stellt einen durch seine exakt vorbereiteten und genormten Übergänge an die Nachbar-Module definierten Teil einer Anlage dar. Erst mehrere an einander gereihte und für die Benutzung fest verschraubte Module ergeben eine größere Modulanlage. Sie wird in aller Regel die eigenen häuslichen Platzgrenzen sprengen. Für die Modul-Enden gibt es verschieden definierte Übergänge zum nächsten Modul. Ein, auch international, weit verbreiteter Standard für Module ist der von Fremo. Um einen Fahrbetrieb durchzuführen werden pro Anlage zumindest zwei Endmodule mit der Wendefunktion benötigt. Module können auch über Eck gebaut werden. Modellbahn-Anlage Eine Anlage ist (fast immer) ein in sich geschlossenes System, welches meist in einem Stück (z.B. auf einer Tisch-Platte, auf einem Gerüst in einem speziellen Raum) aufgebaut ist. Das erste Beispiel dürfte auch heute noch der häufigste Typ einer (beginnenden) Heim-Eisenbahnanlage sein. Die Plattengröße oder die Tischkante ist dabei sozusagen das Ende der Welt, innerhalb derer alles (Spiel) nachgebildet sein muss. Ein kleine abgeschlossene Welt. * dazu: Liste bekannter Anlagen (national und international) Die Segmentanlage ist dann davon schon die Variante von erfahrenen Anlagen-Bauern. Die größere Anlage ist in einzelne Segmente unterteilt worden, um z. Bspl. einen Umzug der Anlage nach den Weihnachtsferien zu erleichtern. Bei einer Segmentanlage sind die einzelnen Segmente untereinander allerdings nicht austauschbar; die Segmenttrennungen können für diese eine Anlage an beliebiger Stelle erfolgt sein und brauchen sich an keine Norm zu halten. Bei dieser Bauform ist darauf zu achten, dass die elektrischen Verbindungen der Teile bei jedem Abbau gelöst werden können. Zum Bspl. durch Steckverbindungen oder getrennte Stromquellen der Segmente. Sonst können Anlagenteile nicht einzeln benutzt werden — z B bei Platzmangel in einem anderen Zimmer, bei einem Freund etc. l gb l-r * Lötschberg * NEAT-Aufsichtsdelegation * PanGottardo-Wagen später „le salon liberté“, davor Papstreisewagen für Joh. II. Ein Salonwagen der SBB ( EW IV S 89-95 000 ). Auch als Teil des Salonwagenzugs der SBB (3 Wagen) wird 2016 die Spieler der frz. Nationalelf jeweils ab Vevey an die Spielorte der EM bringen, mindestens 3 solche Hin- und Rückfahrten wird es geben. Im Zug zum Einsatz kommt auch der ehemaligen PanGottardo-Wagen EW IV S 89-95 000. In Lausanne taufte der französische Trainer Raymond Domenech den ehemaligen PanGottardo auf „le salon liberté“. * Parlament * Personenverkehr * Projektierung * Regionalpolitik ■ Länge: Der GBT ist mit 57 Kilometern Länge der längste Eisenbahntunnel der Welt. Platz 2 belegt der 54 Kilometer lange Tunnel von 1988 zwischen den japanischen Hauptinseln Honshu und Hokkaido. Der Brennerbasistunnel soll 55 Kilometer lang werden. Längstes unterirdisches Bauwerk für ein Schienenverkehrsmittel ist der 60 Kilometer lange Tunnel für die U-Bahnlinie 3 in Guangzhou (China). ■ Multifunktionsstellen: Multifunktionsstellen bei Faido und unterhalb von Sedrun unterteilen die Röhren des GBT in drei ähnlich lange Abschnitte. Hier befinden sich Haltestellen für Nothalte. Hinzu kommen dort je zwei Spurwechsel, über welche die Züge ohne anzuhalten und zu rangieren die Röhre wechseln können. ■ Nutzen: Welchen Nutzen GBT und Neat stiften, hängt von Standpunkt und Frage ab. Die Studien sind so vielfältig wie ihre Resultate. Gemäss dem Monitoring Gotthardachse ist eine markante Zunahme von eintägigen Reisen und Wochenendreisen zu erwarten. Beim Güterverkehr dürfte der Anteil der Schiene steigen. Auch ist durch die neue Achse eine Konzentration wirtschaftlicher Tätigkeiten auf zentrale Standorte zu erwarten. ■ Obendurch: Die Bergstrecke von Erstfeld über Göschenen und Airolo nach Biasca soll gemäss Stellungnahme des Bundesrats von 2014 zu einem Postulat auf Dauer erhalten und weiterhin betrieben werden – im Personenverkehr ab 2018 mit Regionalzügen. Ob die Eidgenossenschaft, wie von verschiedenen Seiten angeregt, eine Aufnahme des Bauwerks von 1882 in das Unesco-Welterbe beantragen wird, ist noch offen. ■ Pollegio, Bodio und Rynächt sind Namen, die durch den GBT über die Regionen hinaus ausstrahlen, in denen sie geläufig sind. In Pollegio befindet sich die Zentrale, von der aus der Bahnbetrieb gesteuert wird. Das Südportal liegt in der Nachbargemeinde Bodio. Rynächt heisst ein Geländestreifen, der sich über die Grenzen von Schattdorf und Erstfeld erstreckt. Hier liegt das GBT-Nordportal. ■ Quantensprung: Der Begriff bezeichnet im übertragenen Sinn einen Fortschritt, der eine Entwicklung in kurzer Zeit sehr weit voranbringt. Da die Eisenbahn ein vernetztes System ist, lässt er sich in ihrem Fall kaum auf ein einzelnes Bauwerk wie den GBT anwenden. Am Gotthard wird er am Platz sein, wenn auch auf den Zufahrten jene Massnahmen umgesetzt sind, welche die Bahn auf die Höhe der Zeit bringen. gb ??? ■ Aufsichtsdelegation: Die Neat-Aufsichtsdelegation, der zwölf National- und Ständeräte angehören, überwacht die Verwirklichung der neuen Alpentransversalen (Neat). Sie verfasst jedes Jahr einen Bericht über die Entwicklung des Grossprojekts. Diese Form der Kontrolle macht die Bedeutung deutlich, die das Parlament ihm zumisst, und sie hat dazu beigetragen, dass das Projekt finanziell nicht aus dem Ruder lief. ■ Bergvariante: 1994 hatte sich das Urnervolk für eine Verlegung der Nordzufahrt zum Gotthardbasistunnel (GBT) in den Berg ausgesprochen. Diese Willensäusserung mündete in die bauliche Vorbereitung einer Abzweigung, so dass eine nahtlose Verlängerung des GBT Richtung Norden möglich wäre. «Geschont» wird Uri insofern, als das Nordportal des GBT nicht, wie ursprünglich geplant, bei Amsteg zu liegen kam, sondern bei Erstfeld. ■ Ceneri: Der Ceneribasistunnel, der Ende 2020 in Betrieb genommen werden soll, ist der zweite grosse Neubau auf der Gotthardachse der Neat. Auch er wurde nach Diskussionen um Raum und Lärm gegenüber dem ursprünglichen Projekt verlängert – um knapp 4 auf etwas mehr als 15 Kilometer. ■ Dosiersystem: Pro Stunde und Richtung werden maximal sechs Güter- und zwei Personenzüge durch den GBT verkehren können. Wegen der unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten werden die Güterzüge vor den Portalen gebündelt, bevor sie in Paketen à 3 Züge durch den Tunnel verkehren. Dabei bleibt hinter ihnen ausreichend Abstand für den nächsten schnelleren Personenzug. ■ Etappierung: Im Bundesbeschluss von 1992 wurde die «Gotthard-Basislinie» als «eine neue Linie von Arth-Goldau bis Lugano mit einem Basistunnel zwischen den Räumen Erstfeld/Silenen und Bodio» bezeichnet, die so zu konzipieren sei, dass eine «Erweiterung in den Raum Luino» möglich sei. Für den Anschluss der Ostschweiz wurden «neue Linien» durch Zimmerberg und Hirzel beschlossen. Neben dem GBT hat davon nur der Ceneribasistunnel die Redimensionierungen des Grossprojekts überstanden. ■ Flachbahn: Dank dem GBT müssen die Züge die Steilrampen zwischen Erstfeld und Biasca nicht mehr bewältigen. Auf der Achse via Luino benötigen Güterzüge nur noch eine statt zwei vierachsige Lokomotiven. Via Bhf Sottoceneri wird das wegen der Rampen zwischen Chiasso und Lugano auch nach Inbetriebnahme des Ceneribasistunnels jedoch nicht möglich sein. ■ Geld, Kosten, Finanzierung: Der GBT ist das teuerste einzelne Bauwerk für den Verkehr in der Schweiz. Gemäss den neusten Zahlen betragen seine Endkosten 9,68 Milliarden auf dem Preisniveau von 1998, was heute 10,6 Milliarden entspricht. Das entspricht rund 56 Prozent des Neat-Gesamtkredits und übertrifft die maximale Prognose von 1998 (7,3 Milliarden nach heutigem Wert) um 3,3 Milliarden oder 45 Prozent. ■ Hitze: Mit einer Gesteinsüberdeckung von bis zu 2500 Metern ist der GBT der tiefste je gebaute Tunnel. Das führt zu einem fast tropischen Klima in seinem Innern mit einer Temperatur von 40 Grad bei einer Luftfeuchtigkeit von 70 Prozent. Die schnellfahrenden Züge sorgen wie ein Luftpumpenkolben für eine gewisse Luftumwälzung. ■ Italien: Norditalien ist der grösste Nutzniesser von Neat und GBT. 46 Prozent des alpenquerenden Güterverkehrs durch die Schweiz sind Transporte von Nordeuropa nach Italien, rund 32 Prozent sind Transporte von Italien nach Nordeuropa. Verkehre mit Bezug zur Schweiz (Binnenverkehr, Aussenhandel) machen 22 Prozent aus. Gemessen an allen Transporten von und nach Italien machen die Fahrten durch die Schweiz rund 20 Prozent aus, jene durch Österreich über 40 Prozent. ■ Jungfernfahrten: Seit Ende Oktober 2014 ist der GBT auf Schienen durchgehend befahrbar. Am 1. Juni wird der Tunnel mit der Durchfahrt von zwei Zügen offiziell eröffnet. Ab dann wird aus dem Probebetrieb der Versuchsbetrieb mit regulären Zügen. Dieser wird bis zum 11. Dezember dauern; danach startet der Alltagsbetrieb. ■ Korridor Rotterdam–Genua: (Verweis) Der GBT ist Bestandteil des «Korridors Rhein–Alpen», der sich über 1400 bzw. 1500 Kilometer von Rotterdam bzw. Zeebrugge via Gotthard und Lötschberg bis nach Genua erstreckt. Die EU und die beteiligten Länder haben eine Organisation aufgebaut, welche die Einführung einer einheitlichen Zugsicherung, die Beseitigung von Engpässen und eine Harmonisierung des Betriebsmanagements vorantreiben soll. ■ Länge: Der GBT ist 2016 mit 57 Kilometern Länge der längste Eisenbahntunnel der Welt. Platz 2 belegt der 54 Kilometer lange Tunnel von 1988 zwischen den japanischen Hauptinseln Honshu und Hokkaido. Der Brennerbasistunnel soll 55 Kilometer lang werden. Längstes unterirdisches Bauwerk für ein Schienenverkehrsmittel ist der 60 Kilometer lange Tunnel für die U-Bahnlinie 3 in Guangzhou (China). * Lokführer ■ Multifunktionsstellen: Multifunktionsstellen bei Faido und unterhalb von Sedrun unterteilen die Röhren des GBT in drei ähnlich lange Abschnitte. Hier befinden sich Haltestellen für Nothalte. Hinzu kommen dort je zwei Spurwechsel, über welche die Züge ohne anzuhalten und zu rangieren die Röhre wechseln können. ■ Nutzen: Welchen Nutzen GBT und Neat stiften, hängt von Standpunkt und Frage ab. Die Studien sind so vielfältig wie ihre Resultate. Gemäss dem Monitoring Gotthardachse ist eine markante Zunahme von eintägigen Reisen und Wochenendreisen zu erwarten. Beim Güterverkehr dürfte der Anteil der Schiene steigen. Auch ist durch die neue Achse eine Konzentration wirtschaftlicher Tätigkeiten auf zentrale Standorte zu erwarten. ■ Obendurch: Die Bergstrecke von Erstfeld über Göschenen und Airolo nach Biasca soll gemäss Stellungnahme des Bundesrats von 2014 zu einem Postulat auf Dauer erhalten und weiterhin betrieben werden – im Personenverkehr ab 2018 mit Regionalzügen. Ob die Eidgenossenschaft, wie von verschiedenen Seiten angeregt, eine Aufnahme des Bauwerks von 1882 in das Unesco-Welterbe beantragen wird, ist noch offen. ■ Pollegio, Bodio und Rynächt sind Namen, die durch den GBT über die Regionen hinaus ausstrahlen, in denen sie geläufig sind. In Pollegio befindet sich die Zentrale, von der aus der Bahnbetrieb gesteuert wird. Das Südportal liegt in der Nachbargemeinde Bodio. Rynächt heisst ein Geländestreifen, der sich über die Grenzen von Schattdorf und Erstfeld erstreckt. Hier liegt das GBT-Nordportal. ■ Quantensprung: Der Begriff bezeichnet im übertragenen Sinn einen Fortschritt, der eine Entwicklung in kurzer Zeit sehr weit voranbringt. Da die Eisenbahn ein vernetztes System ist, lässt er sich in ihrem Fall kaum auf ein einzelnes Bauwerk wie den GBT anwenden. Am Gotthard wird er am Platz sein, wenn auch auf den Zufahrten jene Massnahmen umgesetzt sind, welche die Bahn auf die Höhe der Zeit bringen. noch P * Personenzugbremse gb s-zz * SBB * Sicherheit * Simplon * Strassenverkehr * Tourismus * Transitverkehr * Tunnelbau * Umwelt * Verkehr * Verkehrspolitik * Verkehrsverlagerung * Verwaltung * Volksabstimmung * Wirtschaft * Wirtschaftspolitik * und WIRTSCHAFTSPOLITIK gb s-z ■ Röhre: Röhre ist allgemein die Kurzbezeichnung für je einen der beiden parallelen Tunnel; klarer wäre Oströhre bzw. Weströhre. ■ Rollmaterial: Spezifisches neues Rollmaterial bringt die Eröffnung des GBT nicht mit sich. 2014 haben die SBB 29 elfteilige Triebzüge mit je rund 400 Plätzen für den internationalen Verkehr auf der Nord-Süd-Achse bestellt, die ab 2020 zwischen der Deutschschweiz und Mailand eingesetzt werden sollen. ■ Sicherheit: Bei einem Zugbrand oder einer Panne im GBT fährt ein Zug, wenn immer möglich, aus dem Tunnel ins Freie. Ist dies nicht möglich, hält der Lokführer den Zug in einer Multifunktionsstelle an, wo die Passagiere auf einen Zug in der anderen Röhre wechseln können, während die Hilfskräfte per Lösch- und Rettungszug anrücken. ■ Tochtergesellschaft: Bauherrin des Gotthardbasistunnels war die Alptransit Gotthard AG (ATG), eine 1997 nach dem Vorbild der Bauorganisation für den Lötschbergbasistunnel gegründete Tochtergesellschaft der SBB. Am 1. Juni geht der Tunnel an das Mutterhaus über. ■ Untergrundbahn: Geht man davon aus, dass zu einer Untergrundbahn auch unterirdische Stationen gehören, dann ist der GBT keine solche. Anders würde es sich verhalten, wenn die angestrebte Planung einer «Porta Alpina» bei Sedrun Wirklichkeit geworden wäre, gemäss der die Multifunktionsstelle Sedrun (Nothalt, u.a.) zur am tiefsten unter der Erdoberfläche gelegenen ordentlichen Bahnhaltestelle ausgebaut worden wäre. ■ Verbunddampflokomotive: Eine Verbunddampflokomotive hat eine Dampfmaschine mit zweifacher Ausnutzung der Dampfdehnung in getrennten Zylindern. Dies wird als Verbundwirkung bezeichnet. Eine Verbunddampflokomotive hat demgemäß mindestens zwei Zylinder; weiterentwickelte Bauarten hatten zwei Zylinderpaare. ■ Verlagerungspolitik: Der GBT ist Bestandteil der Politik, die seit der Annahme der Alpeninitiative 1994 verbindlich darauf abzielen sollte, den Nord-Süd-Gütertransitverkehr durch die Schweiz auf die Bahn zu verlagern. ■ Wettbewerb: Im Güterverkehr herrscht freier Netzzugang: Der GBT ist offen für alle Verkehrsunternehmen, die ihn nutzen wollen. Im Personenverkehr haben die SBB ein Monopol. ■ XXL: Der GBT ist in verschiedener Hinsicht Bauwerk der Superlative. Als eine der wenigen Schnellfahrstrecken in der Schweiz ist er für Maximalgeschwindigkeiten von 250 km/h (Personenzüge) und 160 km/h (Güterzüge) ausgelegt. ■ Y-Variante: Wer den Verlauf des GBT auf der Karte betrachtet, stellt fest, dass dieser nicht auf der Achse des Gotthardpasses liegt, sondern auf einer direkteren Linie, die sich an die Übergänge von Chrüzli- und Lukmanierpass anlehnt. Letzteres hatte in den 1980er Jahren zur Diskussion über eine Y-Variante geführt, die einen zweiten Nordast Richtung Chur vorgesehen hätte. ■ Zeitgewinn: Die Reisezeiten der Bahn sollen in Etappen verkürzt werden. Bis zur Inbetriebnahme des Ceneribasistunnels werden Reisen von Zürich nach Lugano und Mailand um 15 bis 30 Minuten kürzer, danach um rund 50 Minuten. Finale Zielgrössen sind 1 Stunde 50 Minuten bis Lugano und 2 Stunden 50 Minuten bis Mailand. Gebremst wird die Beschleunigung durch Bauarbeiten auf Zufahrtsstrecken. S und T thumb Schattenbahnhof Der Schattenbahnhof 'ist für die normalen Betrachter einer Modellbahn-Anlage nicht zu sehen und ist quasi das Parkhaus für Züge, ein Versteck für Zuggarnituren, die später in der Anlage "auftauchen" sollen. Typisch ist die Zufahrt zu so einem "versteckten" Bahnhof durch ein Tunnelportal in einem angedeuteten Berghang. Scheiteltunnel Gegensatz zu Basistunnel. Meist im Gebirge höher gelegen. Simulationsspiel ''Simulationsspiele für Eisenbahnen können ähnlich wie der MS Flug-Simulator unterschiedliche Schwierigkeitsgrade bieten. Bis hin zu einem realistischen Lok-Leitstand und schwierigen Alltagsaufgaben für Lokführer. Spurweite Das Wort Spurweite bezeichnet bei Eisenbahnen zunächst nur den Abstand zwischen den Schienen eines Gleises. Bei Schienen in der '''Realität sind vor allem die Weiten der Meterspur (1000), die 1435 mm der Normalspur u.a. in weiten Teilen Europas und die Russische Breitspur von 1520 bzw. alt 1524 mm verbreitet. Bei den Spielzeug-''' und Modelleisenbahnen in Europa sind 45 mm (Spur 1), 16,5 mm (H0), 12 mm (TT), 9 mm (N) und 6,5 mm (für die Spur Z) verbreitet. Aber es existieren im Spielzeugbereich auch andere Schienensysteme. Hanull - H0, Spur N, Spur Z und Spur 1 sind aber nicht nur bekannte Spurweiten bei Modelleisenbahnen sondern die Ausdrücke geben auch eine grobe Information über den Verkleinerungsmaßstab einer Modellbahn - das wird korrekt '''Nenngröße genannt. Denn es geht dabei nicht nur um den Schienenabstand. Zum Bspl. das Verhältnis Modell-Realität von 1 : 87 bei der Spur H0. Diese Nenngrößen und ihre jeweiligen Namen sind heute in den Normen Europäischer Modellbahnen (NEM), in den Normen des British Railway Modeling Standards Bureau (BRMSB) oder den Normen der National Model Railroad Association (NMRA, USA) definiert. * mehr zum Buchstaben S bei bei lokifahrer.ch (Webseite):…… Stellwerk-Bedienung In welcher Reihenfolge Signale, Weichen, Signale etc. im Vorbild bedient werden, damit es nicht zu Zusammenstößne oder Flankenfahrten kommt. Fahrstraße beim Zug? Teppichbahn … ausgehend vom Spielen auf dem Fußboden gebildeter Begriff. Teppich ist dabei schon die etwas bequemere Unterlage für einfach auf dem harten Boden zusammengesteckte Anlagen und die dort Spielenden. Der Ausdruck kann aus Sicht mancher fast professionelle Genauigkeit anstrebender Modellbahn-Bastler auch einen etwas herabsetzenden Aspekt/Tonfarbe haben. Teppichbahnler spielen also direkt auf dem Fußboden. Sie können ihre Gleisfigur leicht ändern, da sie nicht am Boden fixiert wird. Natürlich kann so eine Teppich-Strecke dadurch Fahrprobleme bekommen, weil sie sich an Nahtstellen löst oder weil höhere Gewalt, wie ein mitspielender Hund oder unverständige Eltern, Tanten, auf die Schienen treten. Im schlimmsten Fall, darauf ausrutschen und neben ihrer Blutversorgung auch die Stromzufuhr unterbrechen. Vgl. Bodenläufer Tipps für Anfänger * Tipps für Anfänger / Neu- und Wieder-Einsteiger Trainz Trainz ist ein PC-Spiel, ein Simulationsspiel für Eisenbahnen Je nach Programmieraufwand ist es realistisch oder weniger realistisch *Help/Hilfe: das Mobile Main Menu *zu den Trainz-Multiplayer-Versionen Routes **dazu die: Session Walkthroughs * Kickstarter County (Ficticious) * ECML Kings Cross - Edinburgh (UK) * Healesville (Australia) * C&O Hinton Division (USA) * Avery-Drexel (USA) * Season Town (USA/fiction) * Warwick-Wallangara (Australia) * Bidye Traction (Model railroad) * Blackforest *'Trainz-Wiki' *'The Surveyor Module' provides a set of tools that enable anyone to create their own Route and Sessions. This can be a simple looped track or a prototypical masterpiece using real-world data and accurately modeled and placed track and scenery. Getting Started: Surveyor is entered through the "Routes" menu tile at the Tranig main menu. There are four options for entering Surveyor which each have a slightly different effect: ** "Create Route" - Available from "Routes" menu, opens a new blank baseboard in Surveyor. By default, any edits occur in the route layer (see layers below). ** "Edit Route" - Available from "Routes" menu, opens the selected route for editing in Surveyor. By default, any edits occur in the route layer. ** "Create Session" - Available from the Session sub-menu after selecting "View sessions" from the Routes menu. This creates a new gameplay session for the selected route and opens Surveyor so that you may begin editing the session. By default, any edits occur in your new session layer. ** "Edit Session" - Available from the Session sub-menu after selecting "View sessions" from the Routes menu. This opens the selected gameplay session for editing in Surveyor. By default, any edits occur in the session layer. **Hilfe zum Surveyor Modul Tunnel Tunnel und Tunnelportal oder Tunnelmund U bis Z Überholgleis (auch: Ueberholgeleis) Sollen auf einem Bahnhof langsam fahrende Züge in Zukunft durch schneller fahrende überholt werden, so legt man ein oder mehrere Überholungsgleise an. Die erforderlichen Weichen sind durch Signale so zu schützen, dass …… Siehe auch: Gleiswechsel auf freier Strecke Umspurung Normal und Schmal- oder Breitspur Weicheneisen Wendel Ein Wendel ist ein kreisförmig oder korkenziehrförmig verlegtes Gleis, durch das der Zug noch oben oder unten transportiert wird. Dabei müssen Radius und Steigung so angelegt werden, dass im Anstieg keine Lokomotive mit ihren Anhängern schlapp macht. Sozusagen ist er die Treppe für einen Zug. Der Wendel wird meist in einem Berg oder Schrank unsichtbar gemacht. Er führt oft zum und vom Schattenbahnhof in die übrige Anlage. In der Realität gibt es ihn eigentlich nicht. Aber im Gebirge wurde diese Technik bei den so genannten Kehrtunnels gelegentlich angewendet. Dort wo es keine Möglichkeit gab sonst die Streke so zu verlängern, dass genug Platz für eine geringe Steigung bleibt. Z mehr aus und Links nach'' lokifahrer.ch'' Zahnstangenabschnitt Z-Schaltung Z-Stellung Zeitschaltdecoder …… Zinkpest …… thumb|E-Lok mit [[Güterzug]] Zug * Güterzug, Hilfszug, Personenzug Zugbildung …… Zugkreuzung … ist nicht wörtlich gemeint. sondern der Ausdruck für eine Stelle in der Anlage, wo sich zwei Züge begegnen können. Also meistens ein Bahnhof mit einem Ausweichgleis oder mehreren Gleisen. Zweikraftlok noch sortieren * Reservierungen von Sitzplätzen kostenlos umbuchen ::Die Bahn will attraktiver werden. Künftig dürfen Passagiere ihre Sitzplätze einmalig kostenlos umbuchen. Auch wird leichter erkennbar, wann Züge ausgebucht sind mehr... [ SPIEGEL ONLINE - 14.06.2016 - Ab sofort auch in der 2. Klasse einmalig kostenlos umbuchen, wenn sie einen anderen Zug nutzen wollen. Möglich ist das bis kurz vor Abfahrt online, per Bahn-App, im DB Reisezentrum und in DB Agenturen. Vielfahrer mit einer BahnCard 100 für die erste Klasse, die 6890 Euro kostet, erhalten pro Jahr 100 und Probe-Bahncard-100-Kunden 25 freie Reservierungen.] * GB: Unterschiede? Was den neuen vom alten Tunnel unterscheidet, ist neben der viel größeren Länge vor allem seine enorme Tiefe, die gerade Strecke und seine Ebenerdigkeit. Der Basistunnel verläuft bei nur geringfügigen Steigungen sowie ohne enge Kurven auf einer Höhe von maximal 550 Metern über dem Meeresspiegel. * "Es ist allerhöchste Eisenbahn", ist eine Redewendung, dessen wortwörtliche Bedeutung ziemlich unsinnig ist – und die nur ein Sprachkünstler verfasst haben kann. Wer brachte sie in den Umlauf? * Brenner-Basistunnel zwischen Österreich und Italien. Dieses Kernstück der neuen Brennerbahn soll 64 Kilometer lang und damit zum nächsten Tunnelweltmeister werden. : Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Heribert Topfner, Michael Mittermeier, Adolf Glaßbrenner ::A: Es war der Berliner Autor Glaßbrenner, der schon 1847 in einem Theaterstück seinen wortevertauschenden Protagonisten sagen lässt: "Es ist die allerhöchste Eisenbahn, die Zeit is schon vor drei Stunden anjekommen." * Um das Osmanische Reich militärisch zu treffen, half der als "Lawrence von Arabien" bekannte Brite Thomas Edward Lawrence aufständischen Beduinen bei Sprengstoffanschlägen. Welche Bahn war im Ersten Weltkrieg das Attentatziel? : Orient-Express, Hedschasbahn, Lüderitz-Eisenbahn, Tanganjikabahn ::A: Die Hedschasbahn führte Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts von Damaskus nach Medina – war aber nur sieben Jahre im Regelbetrieb. * Welche dieser interessanten Kombinationen aber ist falsch erklärt? : HIOB - Hubarbeitsbühneninstandhaltungsfahrzeug für Oberleitungsanlagen : KUSS - Klimaanlagenunterhalter im Sommersondereinsatz : ZDS - Zeitmultiplexe Doppeltraktionssteuerung - die digitale Datenübertragung zwischen Lokomotiven und Steuerwagen. WSM - Weichenstopfmaschine ::A: Der Kuss der Bahn ist eigentlich das Kunden-Service-System, trifft aber vielleicht nicht immer auf positive Resonanz * Was ist eine Taigatrommel? ::A: Die Lokomotivfabrik Lugansk im Teil der früheren Sowjetunion, der– heutigen Ukraine, – baute den lauten M62-Typ. * "Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof" – die Redensart hatte ursprünglich eine ganz andere Bedeutung als die heute benutzte. Welche? : "Ich will nach Hause", "Ich hab Fernweh" "Hier ist es so laut wie am Bahnhof" "Ich brauche ein Bier" ::A: Mit dem Lärm am Bahnhof hat der Ursprung der Redewendung nichts zu tun. Gegen Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs wollten auch die deutschen Soldaten nur noch zum Bahnhof und mit dem Zug nach Hause. * Welche Weichen-Art gibt es nicht? : Klothoidenweiche - Diese Weichenform mit einem besonderen Krümmungsverlauf soll vor allem Schnellzügen den ruckfreien Gleiswechsel erlauben. : Herzlose Weiche - Herzstücklose Weichen gibt es. : Kletterweiche - Die Kletterweiche wird als Behelfsweiche für Straßenbahnen eingesetzt, etwa bei Bauarbeiten. Zungenlose Weiche - Weichenzungen sind die verstellbaren Teile der Weiche, die die Richtung des Zuges bestimmen. Aber es geht auch ohne so was. ::A: Die herzlose Weiche gibt es nicht. * Die Auszeichnung World Travel Award erhielt 2009 ein Luxuszug, der seinen Gästen Fenster mit Gold und Suiten mit Badewanne bietet. Welcher ist es? : der "Blue Train" in Südafrika, "Palace on Wheels" in Indien "Rocky Mountaineer" in Kanada "Pride of Africa" in Afrika ? ::A: Der "Blue Train" ::Es gibt übrigens von Sambias Hauptstadt einen Zug zu den Victoriafällen : Der moderne Golden Jubilee Express ( Seit November 2014 pendelt der Zug zwischen der Hauptstadt Lusaka und Livingstone im Süden, mal dreimal, mal einmal die Woche. Von Deutschland aus fliegen Lufthansa, Turkish Airlines oder Ethiopian Airlines nach Sambia. Allerdings gibt es keinen Direkflug, die Verbindungen gehen über Johannesburg (Südafrika), Addis Abeba (Äthiopien) oder Nairobi (Kenia). In der Hochsaison ab Juni um die 900 Euro für Hin- und Rückflug.) * In welchem dieser Romane von Agatha Christie findet KEIN Mord in der Bahn statt? "Der blaue Express" - eine Millionenerbin wird erwürgt "16 Uhr 50 ab Paddington" - ein Mord, den eine Freundin im Zug beobachtet haben will. "Passagier nach Frankfurt" - "Mord im Orient-Express" - ein Zug in Jugoslawien bleibt in einer Schneeverwehung stecken, Gruppenmord ! ::A: "Passagier nach Frankfurt" spielt dagegen gar nicht in einem Zug. * Der Bau der Lhasa-Bahn nach Tibet, welche der vier erstaunlichen Aussagen stimmt NICHT? - Die von der chinesischen Regierung zum Projekt mit hoher nationaler Bedeutung erhobene Strecke ist schon jetzt hochprofitabel. - Die Luft in den Wagen wird wegen der enormen Höhe durchgehend mit Sauerstoff angereichert. - Teile der Strecke verlaufen auf Permafrostboden. Damit dieser unter den Gleisen im Sommer gefroren bleibt, wurden 10.000 Kühlstäbe in die Erde gerammt. - Für das Zugrestaurant werden feste Essenszeiten vergeben. ::A: Der 2006 eröffnete, 1142 Kilometer lange Abschnitt hat schätzungsweise 3,5 Milliarden Euro gekostet und bleibt deshalb noch lange unprofitabel * Hobo-Slang und deren eigene Zeichensprache: Welche Information barg eine horizontale Zickzacklinie? Der Hausbesitzer hat eine Waffe. Dies ist kein sicherer Platz. Hier gibt’s frisches Wasser. Achtung, bellender Hund! ::A: Die Linie warnt tatsächlich vor einem ruhestörenden bellenden Hund. 'www, dazu im Netz:' Sonst im Internet: * [http://modellbahntechnik-aktuell.de/lexikon/buchstabe/a/ modellbahntechnik-aktuell.de, lexikon, buchstaben a bis z] * [http://rokal-tt.org/download/Die-Geschichte-der-ROKAL-Modellbahn.pdf Die historisch interesssante Seite rokal-tt erklärt auch vieles] ** Fremdsprachen *** modellbahn-woerterbuch de-en *** kurzes railroad-dictionary *** Forney, Matthias N. (1879): The Railroad Car Builder's Dictionary. Dover Publications. Engl.spr. Ausdrücke A ; Absolute block signalling : A British signalling scheme designed to ensure the safe operation of a railway by allowing only one train to occupy a defined section of track (block) at a time ; Adhesion railway : The most common type of railway, where power is applied by driving some or all of the wheels of the locomotive ; Adhesive weight : The weight on the driving wheels of a locomotive, which determines the frictional grip between wheels and rail, and hence the drawbar pull which a locomotive can exert ; Air brake : A power braking system with compressed air as the operating medium ; Alerter or watchdog : Similar to the dead man's switch other than it does not require the operator's constant interaction. Instead, an alarm is sounded at a preset interval in which the operator must respond by pressing a button to reset the alarm and timer if no other controls are operated. If the operator does not respond within a preset time, the prime mover is automatically throttled back to idle and the brakes are automatically applied. ; All weather adhesion : The adhesion available during traction mode with 99% reliability in all weather conditions ; Alternator : An electrical generator that converts mechanical energy to electrical energy in the form of alternating current ; American Locomotive Company (ALCO) : The second largest builder of steam locomotives in the United States '' wheel arrangement]] ; American type : A steam locomotive with a 4-4-0 wheel arrangementWhite (1968), p. 46. ; Angle cock : A valve affixed to each end of a piece of rolling stock that, when opened, admits compressed air to the brake pipe (or vents it to the atmosphere if air hose is detached) ; Arch tubes : Tubes connected to the water-space of the boiler provided in and across the firebox in order to add extra high-temperature heating surface. They also serve to support the brick arch or equivalent. ; Articulated locomotive : A steam locomotive with one or more engine units that can move relative to the main frame ; Articulation : The sharing of one truck by adjacent ends of two rail vehicles ; Ashpan : A feature of a locomotive which has the same form and purpose as the domestic variety (i.e. to collect the ashes which fall through the bars of the grate). The only significant difference is the size, measured in feet rather than inches. ; Asynchronous : An alternating current electric motor whose speed varies with load and has no fixed relation to the frequency of the supply '' wheel arrangement]] ; Atlantic type : A steam locomotive with a 4-4-2 wheel arrangement ; Automatic block signaling (ABS) : A system that consists of a series of signals that divide a railway line into a series of blocks and then functions to control the movement of trains between them through automatic signals '' tag attached to a freight car]] ; Automatic train control (ATC) : A general class of train protection systems for railways that involves a speed control mechanism in response to external inputs ; Automatic train operation (ATO) : An operational safety enhancement device used to help automate operations of trains ; Automatic train protection (ATP) : Either of two implementations of a train protection system installed in some trains in order to help prevent collisions through a driver's failure to observe a signal or speed restriction ; Autotrain, push-pull train : A branch-line train consisting of a steam locomotive and passenger carriages that can be driven from either end by means of rodding to the regulator and an additional vacuum brake valve. The fireman remains with the locomotive and, when the driver is at the other end, the fireman controls the cut off and vacuum ejectors in addition to his usual duties. ; Axlebox or axle box ;# The housing that holds the axle bearings of a locomotive ;# The housing attaching the end of the axle to the bogie which contains the bearing allowing the axle to rotate. See also journal box below. B ; Bad order : A tag or note applied to a defective piece of equipment. Generally, equipment tagged as bad order is not to be used until repairs are performed and the equipment is inspected and approved for use. ; Bail off : To release the locomotive brakes while the train brakes are being applied in order to permit smoother handling and prevent excessive slack, wheel slide and flat wheels ; Balancing : The reciprocation and revolving masses of any steam, diesel or electric locomotive need balancing, if it is to work smoothly. Revolving masses can easily be balanced by counterweights, but the balancing of reciprocating parts is a matter of compromise and judgement. ; Baldwin Locomotive Works : An American locomotive manufacturer in business from 1825 to 1972 ; Ballast : Aggregate stone, gravel, or cinders forming the track bed on which sleepers (ties) and track are laid to ensure stability and proper drainage ; Ballast tamper : See Tamping machine. ; Balloon : A looped length of track, usually at the end of a spur or branch, which allows trains to turn around for the return trip without reversing or shunting. Can be used as part of a freight installation to allow the loading or unloading of bulk materials without the need to stop the train (see merry-go-round train (MGR)). ; Bay platform : A platform and track arrangement where the train pulls into a siding, or dead-end, when serving the platform ; Beep : A one-of-a-kind switcher locomotive (also referred to as the SWBLW) built by the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway in 1970 ; : A widening of an underground rail tunnel, in preparation for future connection or expansion of service. Used particularly in subway nomenclature. '' wheel arrangement]] ; Berkshire type : A steam locomotive with a 2-8-4 wheel arrangement ; Blastpipe : A part of a steam locomotive that discharges exhaust steam from the cylinders into the smokebox beneath the chimney in order to increase the draught through the fire ; Bo-Bo (Europe) : A locomotive with a four-wheel per truck configuration, each individually powered, as opposed to a six-wheel "Co-Co" configuration. ; Boiler : A cylindrical container adjacent to the firebox in which steam is produced to drive a steam locomotiveWhite (1968). ; Bolster : A transverse floating beam member of truck suspension system supporting the weight of vehicle body ; Boom barrier : A barrier at a level crossings ; Booster engine : An extra set of cylinders that can be engaged on a steam locomotive to drive a trailing truck or tender truck to give additional tractive effort at starting and low speeds ; Brakeman's cabin or brakeman's cab : A small hut at one end of a railway wagon to protect the brakeman from the elements ; Brake pipe : The main air pipe of a train's air brake system ; Branch line : A secondary railway line that splits off from a main line ; Brick arch : A brick or concrete baffle provided at the front of a locomotive firebox below the tubes, in order to extend the flame path. Early locomotives burned coke; provision of a brick arch was necessary before coal could be used without producing excessive smoke. ; British Rail Universal Trolley Equipment (BRUTE) : A type of platform trolley found on stations all over the UK rail network from the late 1960s to the early 1980s ; Broad gauge : Track where the rails are spaced more widely apart than (which is called standard gauge). Many early railroads were broad gauge, for example the Great Western Railway in the UK which adopted gauge until it was converted to standard gauge in the 1860s - 1890s. Russia still has over of broad gauge ( ) railroads. Broad gauge is also normal in Spain and Portugal ( Iberian gauge), in India ( Indian gauge), as well as Ireland and used in some parts of Australia ( Irish gauge). ; Bubble car : A British Rail Class 121 railcar ; Buckeye coupler : A side operated version of the top or bottom operated Janney coupler ; Buffer : A device that cushions the impact of rail vehicles against each other ; Buffer stop or bumper post : The barrier installed at the end of a dead-end track to prevent rail vehicles from proceeding further ; Builder's plate : The nameplate on locomotives and rolling stock ; Bulkhead flatcar : An open-top flatcar with a wall at each end ; Bungalow : The housing for signals and communications computers that control switches, crossings, and other such controls, relaying information to and from the RTC (rail traffic control) ; Bustitution : The practice of replacing train service, whether light rail, tram/streetcar systems, or full-size railway systems, with a bus service, either on a temporary or permanent basis. Somewhat derogatory and mainly used in the UK, Canada, USA, and Australia. The word is a portmanteau of the words "bus" and "substitution". C ; Cab steht für Cab (locomotive) : The control room of a locomotive housing the engine crew and their control consoles ; Cab forward : A steam locomotive with its cab at the leading end of the boiler, rather than the usual trailing end adjacent to the tender. The best known example is the Southern Pacific Railroad's AC type, built to handle drag freights through the SP's many tunnels and snow sheds without the danger of the exhaust asphyxiating the engine crew. ; Cabless : A locomotive without a cab. Commonly referred to as a B unit or a Slug, although not all Slugs are cabless. '' on display at the National New York Central Railroad Museum]] ; Caboose : A railroad car attached usually to the end of a train, in which railroad workers could ride and monitor track and rolling stock conditions. Largely obsolete, having been replaced by the electronic end-of-train device (ETD), or flashing rear-end device (FRED). ; Cant : The angle of an individual rail relative to vertical (e.g. around curves) ; Carbody unit : A locomotive which derives its structural strength from a bridge-truss design framework in the sides and roof, which cover the full width of the locomotive train.]] ; Catenary : The overhead wire system used to send electricity to an electric locomotive or multiple unit, tram or light rail vehicle ; Centerbeam : A bulkhead flatcar with a braced beam bisecting its length, used to transport lumber products '' wheel arrangement]] ; Challenger type : A steam locomotive with a 4-6-6-4 wheel arrangement ; Co-Co (EU) : A heavier duty locomotive with six wheels per bogie (all axles being separately driven) configuration as opposed to a four-wheel "Bo-Bo" configuration. The correct classification is Co'Co', but Co-Co is used more often. ; Coal pusher : A steam-operated device in the tender intended to push coal forward to a point where it can be shovelled directly into the fire ; Colour light signal : A signal in which the colour of the light determines the meaning of the aspect shown ; Colour position signal : A signaling system that uses both colour and light position to determine the meaning of the aspect shown ; Combined power handle : A handle or lever which controls both the throttle and the dynamic braking on the locomotive: on a desktop-type control stand, forward (away from operator) past center operates the dynamic brake, backward (toward operator), past center, is throttle up ; Compound locomotive : A steam locomotive passing steam through two sets of cylinders. One set uses high pressure steam, then passes the low pressure exhausted steam to the second.White (1968), p 209-210. '' wheel arrangement]] ; Consolidation type : A steam locomotive with a 2-8-0 wheel arrangement ; Container on flat car (COFC) : The loading of a shipping container onto a simple flat car ; Continuous welded rail (CWR) : A form of track in which the rails are welded together by utilising the thermite reaction or flash butt welding to form one continuous rail that may be several kilometres long ; Control car : A passenger coach which has a full set of train controls at one end, allowing for the use of push-pull train operation ; Coupler pulling faces, length over : Effective length of piece of rolling stock ; Coupling rods : Rods between crank pins on the wheels, transferring power from a driving axle to a driven axle of a locomotiveWhite (1968), p 465-466. ; Covered goods wagon (UIC) : A type of rolling stock with a flat bottom enclosed on all sides and top, which is loaded and unloaded from sliding doors on each side ; Cow-calf or cow and calf : A diesel locomotive with a crew cab permanently coupled to and acting as a controller for a similar slave diesel locomotive without a crew cab, primarily used for switching/shunting duties for large groups of rolling stock. Also known as master and slave, as in the British Rail Class 13 shunters at Tinsley Marshalling Yard. ; Crank pin : A pin protruding from a wheel into a main or coupling rod ; Crosshead : In a steam locomotive, the moving member of a sliding guide which absorbs upward and downward forces from the connecting (main) rod, which otherwise would tend to bend the piston rodWhite (1968), p 186-187. ; Cut ;# To uncouple one or more cars from a train (i.e. to "make a cut") ;# Same as "cutting" ; Cut lever : A manual lever which releases the pin of an automatic coupler when pulled to separate cars or locomotives ; Cut off : A variable device on steam locomotives which closes the steam valve to the steam cylinder before the end of the piston stroke, thus conserving steam while allowing the steam in the cylinder to expand under its own energy. See also: Reverser handle. ; Cutting : A channel dug through a hillside to enable rail track to maintain a shallow gradient. See also embankment. ; Cycle braking : Making repeated service brake reductions in short succession to maintain a constant speed on short but steep grades. Each reduction must be at least 5 PSI lower than the previous one in order to keep the brakes applying regularly, but excessive cycle braking can deplete the air supply and require an emergency application. ; Cylinder : A cavity in a reciprocating engine in which a piston travels ; Cylinder cock : On steam locomotives, this appurtenance allows condensed water to be drained from the steam cylinders when the throttle is opened, thus preventing damage to the pistons, running gear, and cylinder heads D ; Dark signal : A block signal that is displaying no discernible aspect, often due to burned out lamps or local power failure. Most railroads require that a dark signal be treated as displaying its most restrictive aspect (e.g. stop and stay for an absolute signal). ; Dark territory : A section of track without block signals ; Dead man's handle : A safety mechanism on a train controller which automatically applies the brake if a lever is released. It is intended to stop a train if the driver is incapacitated. In some forms, this device may be pedal-actuated. '' wheel arrangement]] ; Decapod type : A steam locomotive with a 2-10-0 wheel arrangement ; Defect detector : A track side device used to detect various defects such as hotboxes (overheated axle bearings), dragging equipment, leaning cars, overloaded cars, overheight cars, seized (locked) wheels, etc. ; Demurrage : A monetary charge levied by a railroad to a customer for excessive delay in loading or unloading cars ; Derail or derailer : A safety device that will derail vehicles passing it, often used to prevent rolling stock from unintentionally entering the mainline from a siding '' on a rail]] ; Detonator : Small explosive charges placed on the running rail which detonate when run over—used to warn drivers in following trains of an incident ahead ; Diamond : Track which allows a rail line to cross another at grade '' in Poland]] ; Diesel multiple unit (DMU) : A set of diesel-powered self-propelling passenger rail vehicles able to operate in multiple with other such sets. Such units, especially those consisting of a single vehicle, are sometimes termed railcars. ; Direct traffic control (DTC) : A system in which train dispatchers communicate directly with train crews via radio to authorize track occupancy in predefined blocks ; Distributed power : A practice employed to move large trains through the mountains. Consists of the locomotives on the head end, a "swing" (mid-train) helper or two, and pusher locomotive(s) on the rear; today, all units are remotely controlled by the engineer in the lead unit. The power distribution alleviates stress on the couplers and relieves the lead units of the full weight of the train, making it easier to move on grades. train showing the placement of ditch lights on the locomotive]] ; Ditch lights : A pair of lights, usually found on modern locomotives, located several feet below and outboard of the main headlight, that may alternately flash when the train is sounding its horn ; Division : The trackage area under the jurisdiction of a railway superintendent ; Dog or dogspike (India) : A spike with a slightly altered head shape for easier extraction when the spike has become too loose in the sleeper ; Doodlebug : A self-powered gasoline-electric passenger car used for small capacity rural commuter service. Also a British Rail Class 153 DMU. ; Double : If a train has insufficient power to climb a grade and no helpers are available, the train will be split into two sections and run separately to the top. ; Double heading : A configuration in which two steam locomotives are coupled head-to-tail in order to haul a heavy train up a long or steep hill. In the present day, double heading (and occasionally triple heading) are done primarily on large passenger trains or as a show for railfans. ; Drag : A long, heavy freight train moving at low speed ; Dragging equipment detector : See Defect detector. ; Drawbar : The part of a coupler that attaches to the frame of the car or locomotive; may be equipped with a pneumatic cushion depending on a freight car's design cargo (e.g. an autorack). Alternately, the pinned double bars coupling a steam locomotive to its tender. ; Driver or engine driver : The operator of a locomotive ; Driver only operation (DO or DOO) : Operation of a train by the engineer or driver only. Also known as one person train operation (OPTO) ; Driver : A wheel in contact with the rail that also propels a locomotive ; Dwarf signal : A signal light that is considerably smaller and closer to the ground than a high-mast signal; often absolute, and placed within interlocking limits, its aspects tend to differ from those conveyed by a taller signal for certain indications. Also called 'pot' or 'jack'. ; Dynamic braking : The use of a traction motors' output, working as generators, to retard train speed without relying solely on the air brakes E ; Ejector ;# A component of vacuum brake system usually fitted in pairs. Steam passing through a cone sucks air from the train pipe to create the vacuum. ;# A small ejector running continuously to overcome leaks and to restore the vacuum after light braking and a large ejector operated when needed to release the brakes quickly after a heavy application or to create the initial vacuum after coupling ; Electric multiple unit (EMU) : A set of electrically powered self-propelling passenger rail vehicles able to operate in multiple with other such sets ; Electro-Motive Diesel (EMD) : The world's second largest builder of railroad locomotives. EMD was previously Electro-Motive Division of General Motors before being sold. ; Elevated railway, el, or L : A railway built on supports over city streets ; Embankment : A raised pathway on which rail tracks are placed to maintain a shallow gradient when passing over depressions in the terrain. See also cutting. ; Empty coaching stock (ECS) : A train used to bring carriages into (or out of) service. They usually run between sidings and main stations, with the carriages then forming a service train to another destination. They are often worked under freight train rules (e.g. without needing a guard in the UK). ; End-cab switcher : A switching locomotive with no short hood, thus having its cab forming one end of its carbody ; Equalizing reservoir : A small air reservoir in a locomotive control stand. When the automatic brake valve is operated, this reservoir responds by reducing or increasing the air pressure in the brake pipe. ; Event recorder : A device that continuously captures analog and digital train systems information and stores that data for a minimum of 48 hours. This data is used to evaluate incidents and accidents. Typical stored data includes speed, brake pressure, dynamic brake, horn activation, track signal, etc. In the U.S., event recorders are mandated by the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) for freight, passenger and commuter rail. Regulations for railroad outside the U.S. vary by country. Transit operations are not generally required to have event recorders, but have begun to add them voluntarily. ; Express train : A train that passes selected stations without stopping ; Extra : A train not included in the normal schedule of a railroad They often run during busy holiday travel periods in order to handle larger crowds and reduce the number of passengers that are forced to stand or are stranded at a station. In train order territory, extras are required to clear the main line for scheduled trains to pass. F ; Facing : A turnout that can select which way to diverge a train—the opposite of trailing ; Fairlie : A type of articulated locomotive, typically (but not exclusively) with two boilers and connected fireboxes in a central cab ; Fall plate : A heavy, hinged steel plate attached in a horizontal position to the rear of the locomotive footplate or front of a locomotive tender. When the tender is attached to its locomotive the plate is allowed to fall to cover the gap in the "floor" between the two units. The sliding edge is not fixed and has a smooth chamfer so as to avoid a trip hazard. ; Feedwater heater : A device to preheat the water for a steam locomotive to improve efficiency ; Feed valve or regulating valve : A valve which controls the amount of air pressure being channelled from the locomotive's main reservoir to the brake pipe, in accordance with the set pressure in the equalizing reservoir ; Fiddle yard : A concealed group of sidings used in model railways to provide more realistic operation in limited space ; Firebox : In steam railroading, a chamber in which a fire would produce sufficient heat to create steam once the hot gases from the firebox were carried into the adjacent boiler via tubes or fluesWhite (1968), p102-108. ; Fireman, stoker, or boilerman : A worker whose primary job is to shovel coal into the firebox and ensure that the boiler maintains sufficient steam pressure ; Flat : A wheel defect where the tread of a wheel has a flat spot and is no longer round; flats can be heard as regular clicking or banging noises when the wheel passes by. This is caused either by a locked bearing, or a brake that was not fully released before the car was moved, dragging the wheel without turning. ; Flying junction or flyover : A railway junction that has a track configuration in which merging or crossing railroad lines provide track connections with each other without requiring trains to cross over in front of opposing traffic ; Fouling point : The point of a switch turnout where a car or locomotive on one track will obstruct movement on the adjacent track s'' rising]] ; Four-foot : The area between the running rails of a standard gauge track. The actual distance between the rails is . See also six-foot and ten-foot. ; Four-quadrant gate : A type of boom barrier ; Free-mo : A type of modular layout in model railroading ; Freight wagon (UIC) : A car designed to transport freight ; Full service reduction : The maximum air pressure that can be exerted against brake pistons in a normal brake application. To increase pressure beyond this point, the brakes must be placed in emergency. ; Fusee : A pyrotechnic device similar to an automotive flare that is used for signalling ; Fusible plug : A threaded plug, with a soft metal core, that is screwed into the crown plate of a firebox. If the water level gets too low the core melts and the noise of the escaping steam warns the enginemen. G '' locomotive]] ; Garratt : A type of steam locomotive that is articulated into three parts ; Gauge : The width between the inner faces of the rails , "General Purpose" (GP) locomotives are often called a "Geep"]] ; Geep : Any of the GP ("general-purpose") series of Electro-Motive four-axle diesel locomotives; originally applied only to EMD GP7, GP9, and GP18 models ; Generator field : The control switch of a diesel-electric locomotive that opens or closes the circuit between the main generator and the traction motors ; Get a knuckle : To break a train in two, usually by shearing the knuckle pin in a coupler, often caused by the application of excessive head end power at startup ; GEVO : A nickname for General Electric's Evolution series of modern diesel locomotives ; Gladhand connector : A quick coupling and uncoupling connector at the end of a trainline air hose that resembles a pair of shaking hands when hoses are connected ; Go-devil : A hand-powered railroad car (see Handcar and Draisine), or a small gasoline powered railroad car ; Grab bar or grab iron : A handle on the side of a car to allow switching personnel to hold on ; Green : A colour associated with go or proceed H ; Harmonic rock or harmonic rock and roll : The condition of locomotives and cars swaying in opposite directions when traversing depressions on the roadbed. A potentially dangerous condition that can cause coupler damage, lading damage, or derailments at slower speeds. ; Head-end power (HEP) : A scheme whereby the locomotive engine or a separate generator provides hotel power to carriages ; Headboard : A sign attached to a locomotive to identify a named train or charter, or for other special occasions ; Headstock : A transverse structural member located at the extreme end of a rail vehicle's underframe. The headstock supports the coupling at that end of the vehicle, and may also support buffers, in which case it may also be known as a "buffer beam". ; Heavy haul : Heavy freight operations ; High rail : The upper rail in a curve or superelevation which typically experiences the higher lateral loads and greater wear ; Hole : A passing siding. Inferior trains "lay over in the hole" to let superior ones pass. ; Home signal : See absolute signal. ; Horn blocks : Plates lining the axlebox cut-outs in a locomotive frame to allow smooth vertical movement under control of the springs ; Hostling : The action of shuttling a locomotive from the yard to the engine house or vice versa ; Hotbox : An axle bearing that has become excessively hot due to friction ; Hotbox detector : A device attached to the track which monitors passing trains for hot axles, and then reports the results via a radio transmission (typical in the US) or a circuit to the signal box (typical in the UK). See defect detector. '' wheel arrangement]] ; Hudson type : A steam locomotive with a 4-6-4 wheel arrangement ; Hump : A raised section in a rail sorting yard that allows operators to use gravity to move freight railcars into the proper position within the yard when making up trains of cars. This is faster and requires less effort than moving cars with a switching engine. ; Hunting : Swaying motion of a railway vehicle or bogie caused by the coning action on which the directional stability of an adhesion railway depends. The truck or bogie wanders from side to side between the rails, "hunting" for the optimum location based on the forces at play. I ; Independent brake or locomotive brake : The braking system that applies or releases the brakes of a locomotive independently from its train ; Infill station or in-fill station : A train station built on an existing passenger line to address demand in a location between existing stations ; Injector : A device to force water into a steam locomotive's boiler by steam pressure ; Insulated rail joint (IRJ) or insulated block joint (IBJ) : Rail joints incorporating insulation to isolate individual track circuits ; Interchange : Any track or yard where rail cars are transferred from one carrier to another ]] ; Intermodal freight : Moving goods by more than one type of vehicle. Intermodal freight can be transported using shipping containers which can easily be transferred among railroad flatcars, ships, airplanes, and tractor-trailer trucks. ; Intermodal passenger : Moving people by more than one type of vehicle ; Island platform : A railway platform that has tracks along the full lengths of both sides J ; Joint bar or rail joiner : A metal plate that joins the ends of rails in jointed track ; Jointed track : Track in which the rails are laid in lengths of around 20 m and bolted to each other end-to-end by means of fishplates or joint bars ; Journal bearing : A bearing without rolling elements; a plain bearing '' complete with bearing and journal]] ; Journal box : The housing of a journal bearing '' wheel arrangement]] ; Jubilee type : A steam locomotive with a 4-4-4 wheel arrangement ; Junction : A point at which two lines or separate routes diverge from each other K ; Keeper : A padlock or hook securing the lever of a hand-operated switch, thereby preventing the switch points from moving as rolling stock passes over them ; Kick : To shove a car a short distance and uncouple it in motion, allowing it to roll free under gravity and/or its own inertia onto a track. Commonly practiced in bowl or hump yards to make up or break down trains or classify large numbers of cars in an expedient fashion. Differs from a flying switch in that the locomotive is pushing the car rather than pulling it when the cut is made. ; Kicker : A freight car with a defect in its brake valve that causes the entire train's brake system to go into emergency when any application is made ; Kinematic envelope (KE) : The outline of the space beside and above the track that must be kept clear of obstructions for the train to pass. This can be larger than the static clearance around an unmoving engine or car. See also: loading gauge and structure gauge ; Knuckle : The articulating part of a coupler that locks automatically in its closed position to join rail cars; so named because its movement resembles that of the human finger L ; Lead track : A non-main track from which several others branch within a short distance, such as within a rail yard or engine terminal ; Level crossing, railroad crossing, railway crossing, train crossing, or grade crossing : A crossing on one level ("at-grade intersection")—without recourse to a bridge or tunnel—generally of a railway line by a road or path ; Light engine : A locomotive travelling on its own, or perhaps with just a caboose (brake van) attached ; Light rail : A city-based rail system based on tram design standards that operates mostly in private rights-of-way separated from other traffic but sometimes, if necessary, mixed with other traffic in city streets. Light rail vehicles (LRV) generally have a top speed of around though mostly operating at much lower speeds, more akin to road vehicles. Light rail vehicles usually run on trackage that weighs less per foot (due to a smaller track profile) than the tracks used for main-line freight trains; thus they are "light rail" due to the smaller rails usually used. ; Link and pin : An obsolete method of coupling rail cars, consisting of manually dropping the coupling pin into the drawbar as the cars joined. Extremely hazardous to the brakemen of its day, it was outlawed by the Railroad Safety Appliance Act of 1893. ; Local train : A train that stops at most, if not all, stations along its route. Often referred to in North America as a " " or "milk run" (usage from the days when trains stopped at every station and stop along their route to pick up fresh milk brought to the stations daily from local dairy farms). ; Lunar : An off-white color of railway signal light, like the Moon, achieved by the use of a clear lens of very light blue, to make it distinct from a light that has a broken lens. In UK practice, it is the color used for the type of junction indicator known as a feather, so-called for its resemblance to a popular inn sign. M ; Main generator : The electric generator in a diesel-electric locomotive that is coupled directly to the prime mover and feeds electrical energy to the traction motors ; Main reservoir : The compressed-air tank of a locomotive containing source air for the brakes and other pneumatic appliances ; Mallet (pronounced "mallay") : A type of articulated locomotive designed by Anatole Mallet. See Compound engine. ; Manifest : An express freight train carrying a variety of general merchandise ; Mechanical semaphore signal : A signal in which the aspect is conveyed by moving an arm '' wheel arrangement]] ; Mikado type : A steam locomotive with a 2-8-2 wheel arrangement ; Milk train : A aggregator for transporting milk from farms to dairies, such as British Railways Milk Trains ; Montreal Locomotive Works (MLW) : A locomotive manufacturer that was bought by Bombardier and closed ; Modalohr : An inter-modal car '' wheel arrangement]] ; Mogul type : A steam locomotive with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangementWhite (1968), p 62-65. '' wheel arrangement]] ; Mountain type : A steam locomotive with a 4-8-2 wheel arrangement ; Mud ring : The bottom of the water space surrounding a steam locomotive's firebox that collects solid deposits distilled from the water supply during the boiling process ; Multiple aspect signalling : A system of colour-light signalling in which signals may show three or four aspects ; Multiple unit (MU) : A self-propelled rail vehicle that can be joined with compatible others and controlled from a single driving station. The sub-classes of this type of vehicle; Diesel Multiple Unit (DMU), Diesel-Electric Multiple Unit (DEMU) and Electric Multiple Unit (EMU) are more common terms. These may also be termed railcars. N (blue) and one common narrow gauge (red) rail spacing]] ; Narrow gauge : Railroad track where the rails are spaced less than apart. There are many common gauges narrower than standard, amongst them widely in Africa and Asia; , which was the most common narrow gauge in the U.S.; , used in various locations across Europe, Asia and elsewhwere, South America and Australia, and , which saw widespread use in the UK. Meter gauge is also widely used in Asia and Africa. Narrow-gauge lines are often found in mountainous terrain where the cost savings of building a smaller railroad can be considerable. (Historically, the term "narrow gauge" was once used in Britain for what is now called standard gauge, as the only other gauge then in common use was the Great Western Railway's broad gauge.) '' wheel arrangement]] ; Northern type : A steam locomotive with a 4-8-4 wheel arrangement, also known in North America as "Pocono", "Niagara", "Confederation", "Greenbrier", and "Potomac" ; Notch 8 or run 8 : The eighth notch of the throttle control, indicating full power O ; Open wagon (UIC) : A form of freight hauling car for bulk goods ; Out to foul : When equipment is placed ahead of the fouling point of a switch turnout P '' wheel arrangement]] ; Pacific type : A steam locomotive with a 4-6-2 wheel arrangement ; Pannier tank : A tank locomotive with the water tanks mounted on the boiler like panniers ; Pantograph : A linkage to pick up current from overhead lines ; Paper : Colloquially, a track warrant, train order or other movement permit that is dictated by a dispatcher and copied in writing by a train crew member ; Pennsy ;# Abbreviation for the former Pennsylvania Railroad ;# A nickname for the PRR's K-4 class steam locomotive ; Per diem (pronounced by some U.S. railroaders per die-um, not per dee-um) ;# A fee paid by a rail company to the owner of a car (or wagon) for the time it spends on the company's property ;# An authorized living expense payment for some workers forced away from their home terminal ; Permissive signal : A block signal whose most restrictive indication is stop and proceed. A permissive signal is identified by the presence of a number plate affixed to the mast or supporting structure. Proceeding beyond a permissive signal at stop is allowed at restricted speed if operating conditions enable a train operator to stop before reaching any train or obstruction. ; Pilot ; A deflective shield affixed to the front of a locomotive to protect its wheels from on-track debris; archaically called a "cowcatcher" See also ;# Pilot (locomotive) ;# An employee qualified on the operating rules and physical characteristics of a certain section of the railroad, assisting a crew who is not so qualified See also: Railroad engineer ; Pilot engine ;# The leading locomotive during a double-heading operation ;# An unattached locomotive driven a specified distance in front of a special train ; Pilot man : Where it is necessary to temporarily work a section of line as single track (for instance if the other track of a double track line is out of use), a person (the pilot man) acts as the single track token. ; Piston : The moving component in the cylinder of a steam engine or internal combustion engine that translates into motion the force exerted by pressurised steam or quickly-burning fuelWhite (1968), p 207-208. ; Piston travel : A specified distance that a brake piston may move from its cylinder to the brake rigging. If the travel exceeds or falls short of this distance, the equipment must be set out for repair. ; Pony truck : A two-wheel truck or bogie at the front of a locomotiveWhite (1968), p 174. ; Porch : The extended walkway at either end of a U.S. locomotive ; Porter : A largely antiquated job involving physical duties such as lifting. Various types of porter include: :* A baggage porter assisted with luggage. :* An operating porter assisted with safeworking duties. :* A station porter assisted with general station duties. :* A lad porter was a junior station porter. ; Portion working : The practice of coupling two or more passenger trains together over common sections of their respective routes, but otherwise operating the trains separately ; Position light signal : A block signal in which the position of the lights determine the meaning of the aspect shown ; Positive train control (PTC) : A system of functional requirements for monitoring and controlling train movements to provide increased safety ; Possession : A period of time when one or more tracks are closed for maintenance. For the duration of work a person in charge of possession (PICOP) has control of the line. When work is complete the possession is relinquished and control of the line handed back to the signaller. ; Pound : The weight (and thus the cross section) of a length of rail. A heavier rail can carry heavier loads with less distortion and less damage to the rails themselves and the roadbed. ; Power : A locomotive or group of connected (MU'd) locomotives serving as the motive power for a train ; Power braking : Pulling against the train brakes at the higher end of the locomotive's power output (e.g. notches five through eight on a conventional throttle). This is considered wasteful of fuel and brake shoes, and is therefore discouraged by most operating departments. '' wheel arrangement]] ; Prairie type : A steam locomotive with a 2-6-2 wheel arrangement ; Prime mover : The internal combustion engine of a diesel locomotive ; Pull-apart : A rail broken from cold-related contraction ; Push pole : A pole about long and having a diameter of . They were placed in receptacles called push pole pockets. The pole was placed between the locomotive and the freight car, and used to push the car on or off a siding or to another track. Used between 1870 and the mid-1960s. ; Push–pull : A mode of operation whereby a locomotive-hauled train may be driven with the locomotive at the front, middle or back of the train. See also: Auto train. See Top and tail for train with locomotives at both front and back. Q ; Quarterly inspection or periodic inspection : A federally mandated safety inspection performed on a locomotive every 92 operating days R ; Rack railway, rack-and-pinion railway, or cog railway : A steep-grade railway with a toothed rack rail (usually between the running rails), used when adhesion is insufficient ; Railbus : A passenger rail vehicle (typically non-articulated or rigid frame) that was derived from bus propulsion and construction technology, but which may evolve into larger dimensions, performance, and characteristics similar in appearance to a light DMU railcar ; Railcar : A powered single unit or articulated passenger car, usually “railroad-derived” light DMU or EMU, with a driver's cab at one or both ends ; Railfan : A hobbyist or enthusiast of trains ; Rail grinder : A machine used to remove irregularities in the surface of the rails that may be self-powered or part of a consist ; Rail profile : The cross section shape of rail. There are many rail profiles which are often specific to individual railroads. Rails need to be periodically scanned electronically, the data inspected and analysed, then re-profiled with rail grinding machines to maintain the safe and proper "rail profile". Rails that cannot be brought back to the proper rail profile are condemned and replaced. ; Rail squeal : A screeching train-track friction sound, most commonly occurring on sharp curves or heavy braking ; Rail tractor : A small petrol (gas) or diesel shunting (switcher) locomotive ; Railroad car : Any railroad vehicle other than a locomotive ; Railroadiana : Artifacts of railways around the world ; ;# A railway route connecting two or more places or other railway routes ;# A railway route constructed by an organization, usually one formed for that purpose ;# A railway route which has been given the line name officially (e.g. by engineers line references in the UK) ;# A set of railway routes which are bundled for publicity purposes (e.g. a UK train operating company) ;# A set of railway routes without official standing, on which railfans have bestowed a title is an example of a railway station]] ; Railway station : A train station, a stopping point for trains, usually with passenger access ; Railway terminal : A building for passengers at the end of a railway line ; Red : A colour generally associated with stop, when shown by signals or flags ; Red zone : The area between, under, or within a few feet of cars and locomotives. To enter the zone, a ground employee must obtain protection from the locomotive engineer (if a locomotive is coupled) or a blue signal (if no locomotive is coupled). ; Reefer : A refrigerated railcar, used to transport perishable goods ; : A siding used as a passing place on a main line, where slow trains may be held whilst an express passes—a simpler, but less convenient, form of the passing loop ; Reporting mark : A two- to four-letter code, assigned by the Association of American Railroads, that is applied to equipment operating on North American railroads to identify the owner ; Rerail frog or rerailer : A metal casting slotted over the rail near the wheel of a derailed train car. The engine then pushes or pulls the car so that the derailed wheel runs up the rerailer and back onto the track. ; Retarder : A device installed in a classification yard used to reduce the speed of freight cars as they are sorted into consists ; Reverser or reverser handle : The handle that controls the directional control on a locomotive. See also Cut off. ; Ribbon rail : Continuously welded rail ; Right-side failure : A failure in a signalling or other safety critical system which leaves the system in a safe condition ; Roadrailer : A highway trailer, or semi-trailer, that is specially equipped for direct use on a railroad ; Rolling stock ;# In UK parlance, any railway vehicle that is not capable of moving under its own power ;# In US parlance, any railroad car or locomotive ; Rookie : See Trainee. ; Rotary : Short for rotary snowplow, an extreme-duty railroad snowplow used mainly in the mountain ranges of the American West ; Roundhouse : A circular or semi-circular structure used for storage and running maintenance of locomotives ; , punch box, or train-identification pushbuttons (New York City Subway) : A box or panel adjacent to a rail line at an interlocking, with several buttons for train operators to select a desired route, which is then either communicated to a signal tower where an operator fulfills the request, or switched automatically ; Ruling gradient : The longest or steepest grade on a division, thus setting the standard for track speeds, locomotive tonnage ratings, and train handling instructions ; Runaway : A heavy train that has lost speed control while descending a steep grade, due to either brake failure or poor preparation by the crew ; Running track : An other-than-main track, typically providing access to a yard or industry and governed by the requirements of restricted speed , Hyogo, Japan, the terminus of the line from Miyazu]] ; Run-round : The practice of detaching a locomotive from its train, driving it to the other end of the train and re-attaching it, to allow the train to proceed in the direction it has just come from (e.g. when it reaches its destination and forms a service in the other direction). ; Run-through power : Locomotives that remain attached to a manifest or unit train from their home rails over the tracks of a receiving railroad until the train reaches its final destination S ; Saddle tank : A tank locomotive with the water tank mounted on top of the boiler like a saddle ; Safeworking : The system of rules and equipment designed to ensure the safe operation of trains ; Sand : A granular material sprayed onto the rail just in front of the drive wheels to improve traction ; Sandbox : A container on locomotives and self-propelled multiple units, or trams, that run on tramways and adhesion railways. The container holds sand which can be dropped onto the rail to improve rail adhesion under wet, steep, or slippery rail conditions. The sandbox and operating mechanism are collectively known as sanding gear. ; Sandite : Consists of a mixture of sand, aluminium, and a unique type of adhesive, used instead of plain sand for extreme slippery rail conditions '' wheel arrangement]] ; Santa Fe type : A steam locomotive with a 2-10-2 wheel arrangement, named for the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway—the first railroad to use such a configuration ; Saturated locomotive : A steam locomotive not equipped with a superheater; the steam thus remains at the same temperature as the water in the boiler ; Scale : Solid debris distilled from boiling water in a steam locomotive. To prevent corrosion damage from scale build-up, the locomotive must undergo a boiler wash once each operating month. ; Schnabel car : A specialized type of freight car for extra heavy and over sized loads where the car is loaded in such a way that the load forms part of the car superstructure ; Searchlight : A signal with a single light source usually capable of displaying three different colors. An internal mechanism governs the color displayed. ; Section : A division of track for tracking occupation ; Semaphore signal : A type of signal that has a moving arm to change the indication ; Shay locomotive : A type of geared steam locomotive built to the patents of Ephraim Shay ; Shunt : In UK and Australian parlance, to make up and divide trains in sidings, to move trains to or from sidings, or to move trains between platforms in a station : In US parlance, to electrically bond the rails or power feeds between sections on light-rail or trolley systems, so as to temporarily bridge past dead areas ; Shuttle train : A train, usually a passenger service, that runs back and forth, usually over a relatively short distance, such as between a junction station and a branch-line terminus. ; Side tank : A tank locomotive with water tanks mounted each side of the boiler ; Siding : A section of track off the main line. Sidings are often used for storing rolling stock or freight. A siding is also used as a form of rail access for warehouses and other businesses, where the siding will often meet up with loading docks at rail car height in the building. In the U.S. the term is also used to cover the British term: loop. Also, a passing track in the U.S. mainline where the left head displays "Stop" and the right, "Clear"]] ; Signal : A device that indicates the condition of the line ahead to the driver of a train ; Signal aspect : The information conveyed to a railroad vehicle operator by a block signal. Signals may use colored lights, position-significant lights or mechanical semaphores to generate various aspects. ; Signal box : A building or room which houses signal levers (usually in a frame), a control panel or a VDU-based control system ; Signalman : A person in charge of the signalling at a station or junction, often in a signal box ; Six-foot : The narrow corridor between a pair of closely spaced tracks, nominally six feet wide. See also four-foot and ten-foot. ; Slippery rail : The condition of fallen leaves or other debris lying on and clinging to a railroad track that could cause train wheel slippage, resulting in premature wheel wear and train delays ; Slow order : A local speed restriction below the track's normal speed limit often designated by yellow and green flags. Slow orders can be imposed on a temporary basis to protect, for example, maintenance of way employees while sections of track are under repair. Widely used in areas where track is substandard and in need of repair. ; Slug : A locomotive that contains traction motors yet lacks the diesel engine to create its own power, which is instead supplied by a connected mother locomotive ; Smokebox : An enclosed (normally cylindrical) space attached to the end of the boiler opposite the firebox on a steam locomotive (normally the front). Supports the stack/chimney; steam pipes to and from the cylinders pass through here; contains the blastpipe/exhaust nozzle where the exhaust steam is used to provide draft for the fire. In superheated locomotives, also contains the superheater header and (optionally) a front-end throttle. A smokebox door allows access for cleaning. prairie rail snowplow]] ; Snowplow, snow plow, snowplough, or snow plough : A rail service vehicle used for snow removal from train tracks ; Snow shed : A long shelter erected over a railroad track on the side of a mountain to protect the line from avalanches and drifting ; Span bolster : The beam between two bogies ruler shown for scale]] ; Spike : A bolt, pin, or nail used to hold rails, or plates connected to the rails (known as tie plates), to sleepers (ties) ; Spiral easement : See Track transition curve. Also known as tangent lead-in. ]] ; Spreader : Maintenance of way equipment designed to spread or shape ballast profiles, remove snow, clean and dig ditches as well as trim embankments ; Self-propelled ultrasonic rail testing (SPURT) (India) : A self-propelled rail-defect detector car ; Staff and ticket : A method of safeworking involving a token ; Standard gauge : A gauge where the rails are spaced apart—by far the most common gauge worldwide ; Station master : The person in charge of a station ; Steam generator : A device generally used in passenger trains to create steam for heating. The steam generator is usually in the locomotive but may also be located in other cars. ; Steam reverser : A reversing gear worked by a steam cylinder controlled from the cab ; Steward : A person in a dining car with a role similar to that of a Maitre d’Hotel ; Stretch braking : Pulling against train brakes at the lower end of a locomotive's power output (e.g. notches one through four) of a conventional throttle, thus keeping coupler slack stretched and permitting smoother train handling. This is considered most effective on undulating track profiles or when dynamic braking is not available. ; Subdivision : The trackage area within a division covered by a single timetable ; Supercharger : A mechanical device that boosts the pressure of engine intake air to above atmospheric level, causing an increase in power. Not to be confused with the blower used to scavenge the cylinders of a naturally aspirated two-stroke Diesel engine. ; Superheater : A device in a steam locomotive that raises the temperature of saturated steam substantially beyond the boiling point of water, increasing power and efficiency ; Survey : To determine the position of constructed objects, including rail infrastructure, in relation to the earth's surface. This is accomplished by measuring angles and distances based on the principles of triangulation. ; Surveyor : A person assigned to perform survey work ''switchers]] ; Switchman : A railroad worker responsible for assembling trains and switching railroad cars in a yard T ; Tamping machine : Generally, a locomotive used in track maintenance and equipped with track lifting facilities, and paddles enabling ballast to be pushed beneath a rail track so as to assure its level and cant ; Tank car : A type of rolling stock designed to transport liquid and gaseous commodities ; Team track : A spur or siding for loading freight, often used by firms not having their own direct rail access ; Tender : A specialized rail car attached to a steam locomotive to carry its fuel and water supplies, along with tools and flagging equipment ; Ten-foot : An area, usually at least ten feet wide, between a pair of widely spaced tracks, wide enough to form a place of safety in which railway workers can stand while a train goes past. See also four-foot and six-foot. ; Terminal railroad (or terminal railway) : A company in the United States that owns no cars of its own and transports only the railroad cars of other companies around a specific terminal stationJudicial and statutory definitions of words and phrases. Second series West Publishing Company - St. Paul, Minnesota - 1914 '' wheel arrangement]] ; Texas type : A steam locomotive with a 2-10-4 wheel arrangement ; Third rail : An electrified rail that runs along the tracks, giving power to trains. Used mostly in subways and rapid transit systems. ; Through coach : A passenger coach that is disconnected from one train and attached to another before continuing on with its journey, thus avoiding the need for passengers themselves to switch trains ; Through platform : The standard platform and track arrangement at a station. The train pulls alongside the platform, arriving from one end of the station, and may pass out the other end of the station by continuing along the same track ; Through routing : Combining two or more different railways onto a common length of track. This is often done to eliminate redundant trackage or improve service. ; Tie plate : A plate which is bolted to sleepers, holding the rails in place ; Timetable direction : The general compass direction of a railroad or subdivision, as specified by its official timetable rulebook. Only the four cardinal compass points may be used to state a train's direction of travel. ; Trailer on flat car (TOFC) : Intermodal freight transport ; Token : A physical object given to a locomotive driver to authorize use of a particular stretch of single track ; Track bed or trackbed : The foundation of rail tracks ; Track bulletin : A form used by railroad employees that shows the locations of slow orders, maintenance of way work locations, and other conditions affecting the track and movement of trains ; Track circuit : An electrical circuit that detects the presence of locomotives or cars (as their wheelsets electrically bond the rails) in a block of track, and provides real-time input to signaling logic ; Track transition curve : The gradual application of superelevation and tighter curve radius, calculated with reference to the anticipated line speed and the final curve radius, on the approach to a bend. Also known as the transition spiral and spiral easement. ; Trackside objects : See Wayobjects. ; Traction motor : A large electric motor that powers the driving wheels of an electric or diesel-electric locomotive ; Traction supply : The electric source for the traction motors of electric trains ; Tractive effort : The pulling or pushing force exerted by a locomotive or other vehicle ; Trailing : A turnout is trailing if the two legs of that turnout merge in the direction of travel. See Facing. ; Trainman : An employee assigned to train service, such as a conductor, brakeman, or switchman ; Trainmaster : A dispatcher—the person in charge of all traffic within assigned blocks ; Trainset : A group of rolling stock that is permanently or semi-permanently coupled together to form a unified set of equipment. Trainsets are most often used in passenger train configurations. ; Tram : A city-based rail system that typically shares its operational space with other vehicles and often runs on, across, or down the center of city streets ; Tram-train : Trams that are designed to run both on the tracks of a city-based rail system and on the existing railway networks. Tram-trains' dual-voltage capability makes it possible to operate at lower speeds on city streets and at over on main line tracks allowing travel in an extended geographical area without changing the method of transport. ; Treadle : A mechanical or electrical device for detecting the presence of a rail vehicle with pin-point accuracy, unlike a track circuit, which provides detection over an arbitrary distances ; Turnout or points : A switch ; Turntable : A section of track that can rotate, allowing locomotives and rolling stock to be reversed, and also allow a large number of engine maintenance sidings to be accessed in a small area U ; Unit train : A train in which all cars (wagons) carry the same commodity and are shipped from the same origin to the same destination, without being split up or stored en route V ; Vacuum brake : A continuous train brake which is fail-safe in operation; the brake is powered by a vacuum from the locomotive but the application is actually by atmospheric pressure when the vacuum is released. Now largely superseded by the air brake. ; Valve gear : The linkage mechanism that operates the valve for a driving cylinder, to alternately admit steam to the cylinder and then exhaust it when the piston's stroke is nearly complete W ; Standpipe : A device used for delivering a large volume of water into the tank or tender of a steam locomotive ]] ; Water gauge or water glass : A device showing the level of water in the boiler ; Way car : An alternate term for a ''caboose used by the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad, Chicago and North Western Railway, and Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway ; Way freight : See Local train. ; Wayobjects or wayside objects : Trackside objects or any structures at the wayside or beside the rail tracks usually within the right-of-way, such as railway signals, third rails, overhead lines and their supports, electrification systems, platforms, or boom barriers ; Wayside : Trackside ; Well tank : A type of tank locomotive. The water tank is mounted between the frame plates, beneath the cab and boiler. ; Well wagon (UIC) : A flat wagon with a depressed centre used for carrying extra tall loads ; Wheel : The rolling component typically pressed onto an axle and mounted on a rail car or locomotive truck or bogie. Wheels are cast or forged (wrought) and are heat treated to have a specific hardness. New wheels are trued to a specific profile before being pressed onto an axle. All wheel profiles need to be periodically monitored to insure proper wheel to rail interface. Improperly trued wheels increase rolling resistance, reduce energy efficiency and may create unsafe operation. A railroad wheel typically consists of two main parts: the wheel itself, and the tire around the outside. A railway tire is itself steel, and is typically heated and pressed onto the wheel, where it remains firmly as it shrinks and cools. ; Wheel climb : The process of a wheel climbing up and often off the inside or gauge side of the rail. It is a major source of derailments. Wheel climb is more likely to occur in curves with wheels whose flanges are worn or have improper angles. See Rail adhesion. ; Wheel flange : The inner section of a wheel that rides between the two rails. The angle between the wheel tread and flange is often specific to the rail to prevent wheel climb and possible derailments. See Rail adhesion. The wheel flange is part of the wheel tire. ; Wheel-rail interface : The on-contact interaction between wheels and rails. The term is used in connection with the design and management of their interaction. ; Wheel slip : The loss of traction due to a slippery rail or wheel. Wheel slip was common with steam engines as they started to move due to the excessive torque often generated at low speed. Steam engines carried sand dispensing gear to increase traction at the start of motion. ; Wheeltapper : An historical railway occupation; people employed to tap train wheels with hammers and listen to the sound made to determine the integrity of the wheel; cracked wheels, like cracked bells, do not sound the same as their intact counterparts. The job was associated with the steam age, but they still operate in some eastern European countries. Modern planned maintenance procedures have mostly obviated the need for the wheel-tapper. ; Wheel tread : The slightly conical section (often with a 1 in 20 slope) of a railroad wheel that is the primary contact point with the rail. See Rail adhesion. ; Whistle : Train whistles are used as a safety warning and also by the engineer to communicate to other railroad workers. See train whistle for a description of the whistle code used to communicate. Also a nickname for an air horn on a diesel locomotive. Steam engine whistles were historically known as chimes in the US during the 19th century. ]] ; Whistle post : An advance warning to the engineer of an upcoming grade crossing. It is the point at which the engineer should begin sounding the whistle or horn. ; Whyte notation : A system of describing steam locomotive wheel arrangements (e.g. 4-6-4, 2-10-2). The first number indicates the number of "pilot" wheels that help lead the engine into turns. The second is the number of coupled wheels ("drivers"). Third are the trailing idler wheels, usually to provide support to larger fireboxes. Articulated locomotives are similarly described. For example, a Union Pacific "Big Boy" would be described as a 4-8-8-4, wherein the pilot has four wheels, followed by two sets of drivers, eight wheels per set, and a four-wheel trailing bogie under the firebox. The numbers include the wheels on both sides of the engine, so a 2-8-2 engine would have one idler, four drivers, and a final idler on each side of the engine. ; Wigwag : A largely superseded Level or Grade Crossing Warning Signal consisting of a swinging disc facing road traffic with a red light in the centre. The disc normally hangs straight down, but an approaching train will set it swinging from side to side, the red light will illuminate or flash, and a bell will ring. ; Working water, foaming, or priming : The condition of a steam locomotive drawing water through its throttle valve, cylinders, and smokestack, often causing damage to the cylinders or running gear ; Wrong-side failure : A failure in a signalling system that leaves the system in a dangerous condition Y , as seen in December 1942]] ; Yard : A location where rolling stock is switched to and from trains, freight is loaded or unloaded, and consists made up ; Yardmaster : The person responsible for conducting all traffic within the yard in order to assemble or disassemble consists ; Yellow : A colour associated with a warning or a need to slow down when used by flags or signals, but the exact meaning varies from railway to railway '' wheel arrangement]] ; Yellowstone type : A steam locomotive with a 2-8-8-4 wheel arrangement Z ]] ; Zig zag or switchback : A method of climbing and descending steep gradients, where shallow-gradient track reverses direction for a while, and then reverses again to continue in the original direction * (Dieser Abschnitt wurde in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia und Lizenz s.dort publiziert, i d F vom 26.4.16) Glossaire ferroviaire, termes généraux en Français A * '''AAR' : Association of American Railroads, association des chemins de fer américains * Activité : service auquel un engin est affecté, par exemple : Fret, TER Rhône-Alpes... * AFAC : Association française des amis des chemins de fer * Agent circulation : Pour la SNCF, agent, quelles que soient ses autres fonctions, désigné pour assurer le service de la circulation en application des règlements correspondants. * Agent d'accompagnement : Pour la SNCF, agent, quelles que soient ses autres fonctions, chargé dans un train, tant en marche que lors des arrêts, de certaines attributions concernant la sécurité, qui lui sont dévolues par les règlements. * Agent de desserte : Pour la SNCF, agent, quelles que soient ses autres fonctions, chargé d'appliquer les consignes de desserte. Sur les lignes à trafic restreint, agent du train chargé d'appliquer les prescriptions du règlement correspondant. * Agent E : Pour la SNCF, agent sécurité électrique, chargé de l'exploitation des caténaires secondaires de son établissement (gare, établissement traction, ...). * Agent formation : Pour la SNCF, agent, quelles que soient ses autres fonctions, responsable de l'application des règles relatives à la composition des trains. * Aiguille : appareil de voie qui permet le passage des trains d'une voie vers une autre * AL : sigle d'une ancienne compagnie ferroviaire française, le Réseau ferroviaire d'Alsace-Lorraine * Amont : En France, un point A est « en amont » d'un point B lorsqu'il est rencontré avant le point B dans le sens considéré. * Anspect : terme de marine. En France, longue barre de bois munie d'un sabot métallique permettant à un homme de déplacer un wagon. En Suisse, on utilise l'expression « pince à wagon ». * Arrêt d'urgence : Arrêt obtenu en disposant des appareils de commande du frein automatique sur la fonction serrage d'urgence. * Aval : En France, un point A est « en aval » d'un point B lorsqu'il est rencontré après le point B dans le sens considéré. En double voie, ce sens est le sens normal de circulation. Si le point B est un signal, ce sens est celui des circulations auxquelles ce signal s'adresse. B * Ballast : couche minérale permettant de maintenir les traverses et donc la voie ferrée * BNSF : compagnie américaine du Burlington Northern and Santa Fe Railway, chemin de fer de classe I C * Canton : Division d'une section de ligne, permettant l'espacement des circulations. * Carré : En France, signal d'arrêt absolu. * Carré : Surnom de la clé de Berne, servant de clé d'accès aux cheminots français. En Suisse, elle est appelée « clé carrée ». * Caténaire : système d'alimentation électrique aérienne * CFBS : Chemin de fer de la Baie de Somme * CFF : Chemins de fer fédéraux suisses * Chaînage (origine du) : « origine du chaînage » désigne le point kilométrique (PK) origine du calcul des distances le long d'une ligne ferroviaire de A à B lorsque ce point, à partir duquel sont obtenues les indications figurant sur les PK successifs de la ligne (de A à B), est situé dans une gare située sur une autre ligne (de C à D). * Chef de bosse : Pour la SNCF, agent responsable du débranchement et assurant la télécommande de l'engin moteur de manœuvre. * Chef d'établissement : Pour la SNCF, agent dirigeant, responsable d'un établissement. * Chef de la manœuvre : Pour la SNCF, agent, quelles que soient ses autres fonctions, responsable de l'exécution d'une manœuvre et qui la commande. En Suisse, le terme est « Chef de manœuvre ». * Circuit de voie : Système de détection des circulations qui utilise un circuit électrique, empruntant les rails d'une voie ferrée, pour détecter la présence d'un train ou d'un véhicule ferroviaire dans la section de voie considérée, appelée zone en France. * Circulation : Terme général par lequel sont désignés à la fois les trains, les évolutions et les manœuvres. En Suisse, le terme utilisé est « convoi ». * Circulation électrique : Toute circulation comportant au moins un pantographe levé (engin moteur électrique, wagon pantographe,...), ou dont la composition est constituée de matériel bi-mode. * CNC : Compagnie Nouvelle des Cadres (France) * Conducteur : Pour la SNCF, agent (agent du service de conduite, conducteur de locotracteur ou de draisine) qui assure la conduite d'un engin moteur, quelle que soit la nature de cet engin. En Suisse, le terme équivalent est Mécanicien de locomotive. * Conduite générale : Conduite destinée à assurer la continuité pneumatique sur les véhicules et entre eux, et permet le fonctionnement du frein. La conduite générale comporte à chaque extrémité d'un véhicule ou de l'engin moteur un robinet d'arrêt et un accouplement de frein dont la tête est peinte en noir. * Conduite principale : Conduite qui équipe certains engins moteurs et véhicules. Elle alimente les équipements de frein, la suspension pneumatique, le fonctionnement des portes, etc. La conduite principale comporte à chaque extrémité d'un véhicule ou de l'engin moteur un robinet d'arrêt et un accouplement de frein dont la tête est peinte en blanc. Il est impossible de relier une conduite principale avec une conduite générale et vice-versa. * Convoi : En Suisse, terme général désignant les trains et les mouvements de manœuvre, équivalent en France au terme Circulation. * Corail : type de voiture en service à la SNCF * CRO : Centre régional des opérations (anciennement PC) * Crocodile : soit un équipement de sécurité en France, soit une famille de locomotives suisses * CTC : Compagnie de Transports de Céréales (France) * Coupure d'urgence : Expression par laquelle un agent demande une mise hors tension de la caténaire par les moyens les plus rapides. La demande de coupure d'urgence doit être suivie : du point kilométrique (PK) ou du numéro du support caténaire voisin de l'incident, voie, gares ou postes encadrants, du motif (sauvetage d'une personne par exemple), ainsi que du nom et grade du demandeur. D * DB ou DBAG : Deutsche Bahn (chemin de fer allemands) * DEL : Division des études des locomotives de la SNCF * DEV : Division des études des voitures de la SNCF ; nom d'un type de voitures étudiées par la division * Dérive : mise en marche d'un ou de plusieurs véhicules (voiture, wagon) suite à une immobilisation défaillante, notamment en présence d'une pente importante. E * Éclisse : pièce métallique faisant la liaison entre deux rails. * EL : nom d'une ancienne compagnie ferroviaire allemande, le Réseau Ferroviaire Impérial d'Alsace-Lorraine ou Kaiserliche Generaldirektion der Eisenbahnen in Elsass-Lothringen * Enclenchement : système de sécurisation des commandes d'appareils de voie F * Feu blanc : En France, signal commandant ou confirmant l'observation de la marche en manœuvre. Ce signal permet le départ des trains en ligne. * Feu blanc clignotant : En France, signal commandant ou confirmant l’exécution d'une manœuvre généralement de faible étendue. * Feu rouge clignotant : En France, signal permettant au conducteur de s'avancer en marche à vue, sans marquer l'arrêt, mais sans dépasser la vitesse de 15 km/h au franchissement du signal. * Feu vert : En France, signal indiquant que la marche normale est autorisée. * FFMF : Fédération française de modélisme ferroviaire * Flaman : nom d'un appareil indicateur-enregistreur de vitesse à la SNCF G * Gabarit : Encombrement maximal du train. * Garage actif : En France, installation de voie principale qui permet de garer un train pour le faire doubler par un autre. On emploie aussi le terme Évitement de circulation. En Suisse, le terme usuel est Voie de dépassement. * Gare : Emplacement, bâtiments et installations diverses, aménagés pour permettre la montée ou la descente des voyageurs, ou le chargement et le déchargement des marchandises. * Gares nouvelles : Gare nouvelle à grande vitesse : gares spécialement construites pour accueillir le matériel à grande vitesse. Ces gares ont été construites dans des sites très variés. * GBE (« Garé bon état ») : Se dit d'un engin roulant qui est retiré du service alors qu'aucune défaillance n'est constatée. Un garage en bon état est souvent dû à une baisse de la charge de travail affectée à l'engin et/ou à sa famille d'engins. L'appareil n'est pas retiré des effectifs et peut être remis en service ultérieurement moyennant peu de frais. * GRD (« Garé réparation différée ») : Se dit d'un engin qui est retiré du service pour y effectuer une réparation qui doit être réalisée « plus tard », avant de le remettre en service actif. * Graphique de circulation : En France, représentation sur deux axes, espace et temps, de l'utilisation de la capacité d'une ligne ferroviaire (se traduisant à la fois par des sillons et par des plages de maintenance). En Suisse le terme utilisé est Horaire graphique. H * Haut-le-pied : Circulation non commerciale (ex : retour d'une locomotive au dépôt)[http://malignej.transilien.com/2014/04/09/ligne-j-circuler-en-haut-le-pied/ Blog SNCF officiel de la ligne J du Transilien - Circuler « Haut le Pied »] * Horaire graphique : En Suisse, expression équivalente à Graphique de circulation utilisée en France. I * ICS : Installation de ContreSens à caractère permanent (IPCS) ou temporaire (ITCS) permettant, en double voie, de faire circuler des trains en sens inverse du sens normal. * Impaire (voie) : sur une ligne à deux voies ou plus, voie suivie, dans le sens normal des circulations, par les trains qui s'éloignent du point kilométrique d'origine ; ces trains portent un numéro impair et sont désignés comme « trains impairs » ou « trains de sens impair ». * ITC : interruption temporaire de circulation. J * Jaune (familier) En France, signal d'avertissement K * KE : en France, wagon Kangourou à Essieux * KVB : en France, contrôle de vitesse par balises L * LGV : ligne à grande vitesse * LTV : limitation temporaire de vitesse M * Manœuvre : déplacement, guidé par des signaux de manœuvre, par radio..., d'engins moteurs remorquant ou non un ou plusieurs véhicules ou de véhicules non remorqués. Ce terme désigne également l'ensemble des véhicules déplacés. * Manœuvre zéro : dans le métro de Paris, arrivée à quai dans une station terminale puis départ dans l'autre sens, sans retournement sur un tiroir d'arrière-gare. * Marche à vue : l'obligation de « marcher à vue » impose au conducteur : ** de s'avancer avec prudence, en réglant sa vitesse, compte tenu de la partie de voie qu'il aperçoit devant lui, de manière à pouvoir s’arrêter avant une queue de train, un signal d'arrêt ou un obstacle ; ** de ne pas dépasser la vitesse de en France, en Suisse. * Marche en manœuvre : En France, l'obligation de « marcher en manœuvre » impose au conducteur de s'avancer avec prudence, sans dépasser la vitesse de et en se tenant prêt à obéir aux signaux qu'il pourrait rencontrer ou qui pourraient lui être faits. Lorsque le conducteur est en tête du mouvement ou refoule un véhicule, la vitesse doit être réglée en tenant compte du nombre de véhicules de la circulation, du freinage réalisé éventuellement réduit au seul freinage de l'engin moteur, et du profil de la voie pour être en mesure de s'arrêter au point indiqué ou si nécessaire dans la partie de voie libre visible. * Marche prudente : En France, l'obligation de « marcher avec prudence » impose au conducteur de franchir une partie de voie délimitée en réduisant sa vitesse compte tenu du motif qui lui a été indiqué. * Marcher sur l'erre : En France, fait de rouler traction coupée. Elle permet d'économiser le carburant ou le courant de traction par ex. à l'approche d'un point d'arrêt ou d'une zone à vitesse réduite. * MOROP : Fédération européenne des modélistes ferroviaires et amis des chemins de fer. N * NMRA : National Model Railroad Association, fédération nord-américaine de modélisme ferroviaire O * OCEM : en France, Office Central d'Études de Matériel de chemins de fer * Œilleton : en France, petite lumière blanche en bas à gauche du signal qui s'allume quand celui-ci affiche un aspect autre que le carré fermé ou le feu blanc. Il évite toute confusion entre un aspect « sémaphore » et un aspect « carré», dont l'ampoule d'un des feux rouges serait grilléeSignalisation ferroviaire type-SNCF - Compléments de signalisation, § 5, sur carreweb.fr. Consulté le 17 septembre 2012.. P * PAI : en France, poste d'aiguillage informatique. * Paire (voie) : En France, sur une ligne à deux voies ou plus, voie suivie, dans le sens normal des circulations, par les trains qui se rapprochent du point kilométrique d'origine ; ces trains portent un numéro pair et sont désignés comme « trains pairs » ou « trains de sens pair ». * PANG : en France, point d'arrêt non géré est une expression utilisée pour le « classement administratif des gares » concernant les haltes sans personnelFrançois Caron, Olivier Bachet, Le patrimoine de la SNCF et des chemins de fer français, Volume 2, Flohic, 1999 959 extrait (consulté le 7 janvier 2012).. * Pantographe : dispositif articulé permettant à une locomotive électrique de capter le courant par frottement sur la caténaire. * PLM : nom d'une ancienne compagnie ferroviaire française, la compagnie des chemins de fer de Paris à Lyon et à la Méditerranée. * PN : passage à niveau. * PO : nom d'une ancienne compagnie ferroviaire française, la compagnie du chemin de fer de Paris à Orléans. * Point kilométrique (PK) : point de repère, matérialisé le long des voies ferrées, indiquant sa distance depuis un point d'origine pas obligatoirement sur la ligne (origine du chaînage : voir ci-dessus). * Poste : installation comportant la manœuvre de signaux et, éventuellement, d'appareils de voie. Certains groupes de leviers de commande, sous la dépendance d'un poste, sont désignés « Point ». * Poulain : instrument de manutention permettant de charger des fûts. * Pousse-wagon : voir Anspect, ou véhicule non ferroviaire permettant de déplacer des wagons. * PRS : en France, poste d'aiguillage tout relais à transit souple. Q R * Rebroussement : fait pour un train de repartir dans le sens inverse de son arrivée dans une gare en cul-de-sac. * Refouler ' : pour une circulation ferroviaire, action de reculer, guidé par des signaux de manœuvre. * '''Régulateur ' : Agent qualifié pour organiser et contrôler les circulations. En France, concerne certaines lignes ou sections de lignes dites régulées et désignées comme telles au « Livret de la marche des trains » ; il exécute ou fait exécuter les opérations de sécurité définies par les règlements. En Suisse (CFF), il assume la responsabilité de l'exploitation opérationnelle et la gestion du trafic dans son secteur. * 'RT ': En France, les « Renseignements Techniques » constituent une base de données contenant l'ensemble des éléments descriptifs des installations d'une ligne et éventuellement d'une ou plusieurs lignes ou raccordements greffés sur la ligne principale. Les indications concernent notamment les vitesses limites des trains, les conditions particulières de traction et les masses remorquables. En Suisse (CFF), ces données sont reprises dans le RADN. * '''RER : Réseau express régional, système de desserte à l'intérieur d'une région ou entre régions limitrophes. * RFF : Réseau ferré de France, ancien propriétaire et gestionnaire du réseau ferré national français, remplacé depuis le par SNCF Réseau. S * SEGI : en France, Société d'équipement des grands itinéraires. * Sémaphore : en France, signal fermé qui commande l'arrêt avant celui-ci. Il est implanté à l'origine du canton qu'il protège. * SGW : en France, Société de gérance des wagons. * SHGT : en France, Société havraise de gestion et de transport. * SNCB : Société nationale des chemins de fer belges. * SNCF : Société nationale des chemins de fer français. * STEF : groupe, anciennement désigné sous le sigle STEF-TFE, spécialisé dans la logistique et le transport de produits alimentaires frais et surgelés. T * TEE : Trans-Europ-Express * TGV : train à grande vitesse ; en France, marque déposée. * Tête à queue (faire un) : se dit lorsque le train arrive dans un sens et repart dans l'autre avec la même locomotive, dételée et remise en tête du train. * Train : engin moteur ou groupe d'engins moteurs remorquant ou non un ou plusieurs véhicules, circulant en suivant une marche tracée, ou en marche indéterminée, ou bien selon un régime spécial (train de travaux, ...). U * UIC : Union internationale des chemins de fer; nom d'un type de voitures étudiées par l'union * UM : Unité Multiple, désigne le couplage de plusieurs engins moteurs * UP : Union Pacific Railroad, un des chemins de fer américains de classe I * US : Unité Simple, par opposition à Unité Multiple V * V2N : en France et en Suisse, voitures à deux niveaux. * VAL : véhicule automatique léger, système de métro automatique. * VB : en France, service de la Voie et des Bâtiments. * Voie banalisée (VB) ** En France, régime d'exploitation d'une ligne à une voie ou à plusieurs voies parcourues par les trains des deux sens. Sur ces voies, des installations de sécurité s'opposent à l'expédition de deux trains de sens contraire à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Sur les lignes à plusieurs voies banalisées, les trains d'un même sens peuvent circuler indifféremment sur l'une ou l'autre de ces voies. ** En Suisse, voie d'un tronçon de pleine ligne à plusieurs voies, équipée d'appareils de block et de signaux permettant de circuler dans les deux directions. * Voie principale (VP) ** En France : les voies principales comprennent : *** entre les gares, les voies affectées à la circulation des trains ; *** dans les gares, les voies affectées à la circulation des trains notamment celles affectées à la réception ou au départ des trains transportant des voyageurs et certaines voies de circulation intérieures. ** En Suisse : voie de gare sur laquelle il est possible d'entrer et de sortir (de la gare) en respectant les signaux. * Voie unique (VU) : régime d'exploitation d'une ligne dans lequel les trains des deux sens circulent sur la même voie, les mesures à prendre pour éviter la rencontre de deux trains de sens contraire étant définies par les règlements ou par une consigne. Sur ce type de ligne, les trains de sens impair sont ceux qui s'éloignent du point kilométrique d'origine de celle-ci, tandis que les trains de sens pair sont ceux qui s'en rapprochent. W * W pour Vide Voyageurs : en France, se dit d'une circulation d'une rame sans voyageurs, en général pour rejoindre un dépôt ou un terminus de ligne. X * en France, immatriculation des autorails Y * en France, immatriculation des locotracteurs Z * Z''' : ** en France, immatriculation des automotrices ** tracé de voie en forme de Z, typique des chemins de fer de montagne ** en France, symbole sur les caisses pour distinguer les véhicules radiés ** en France, panneau de signalisation indiquant une zone (Z) à vitesse réduite * '''Zébulon : en France, rames prototypes ** du TGV: la Z 7001 ** du MF67: rame zébulon Termes propres à la traction vapeur (zu Dampfloks speziell) *'Basculer le feu :' consiste à faire tomber le feu sous la machine en faisant basculer la grille qui le porte. *'Boîte à fumée :' partie de la machine à vapeur située en dessous de la cheminée, que l'on peut ouvrir grâce à la grande porte ronde qui forme l'avant de la machine. *'Cale-soupape, couscous, farinard :' charbon de mauvaise qualité qui ne risque pas de produire d'excès de pression vapeur qui ferait lever les soupapes de sécurité de la chaudière. *'Charrue, corbeau, corbillard, tombereau :' qualificatifs utilisés pour désigner une mauvaise machine. *'Chaudron :' chaudière de la machine. *'Ciel du foyer :' désigne le plafond du foyer au-dessus duquel se trouve une partie de la chaudière. *'Coup de soleil :' machine qui a été chauffée avec trop peu d'eau, ce qui a endommagé la chaudière qui a « pris un coup de soleil ». *'Crochet :' outil du chauffeur formé d'une longue tige de métal terminée en crochet. Il est utilisé pour briser et retourner les plaques de mâchefer. *'Dure au gaz :' se dit d'une machine qui a un bon rendement. *'Fondre les plombs :' La fonte des plombs est, sur le plan moral et professionnel, la pire chose que puissent connaître un mécanicien et un chauffeur durant toute leur carrière. C'était assez rare. Les plombs sont une série de bouchons, composés majoritairement de plomb, qui bouchent des trous qui font communiquer directement l'intérieur de la chaudière avec le foyer. Dans le cas où le niveau d'eau est trop bas, les premiers plombs qui se trouvent à l'air libre se mettent à chauffer, puis fondent. La vapeur passe très violemment dans le foyer et éteint instantanément le feu. *'Galoper :' terme désignant l'oscillation légère de certaines machines, due à la force centrifuge appliquée aux pièces d'embiellage, caractérisée par un mouvement d'avant en arrière à une certaine vitesse. *'Garnir les coins :' prendre soin d'envoyer, au jugé, des pelletées de charbons sur les coins des grilles de combustion. *'Grand régulateur :' désigne généralement la montre à gousset des mécaniciens vapeur, qui était la référence absolue pour la marche du train. *'Grille :' celle sur laquelle brûle le charbon dans le foyer. *'Injecteur :' permet d'injecter de l'eau dans la chaudière, qui est sous pression. *'Laminer au manche :' admission de vapeur de manière la plus économe qui soit. *'Mâchefer :' résidu issu de la combustion du charbon. *'Manche :' commande d'admission de vapeur. *'Être au manche ou Prendre le manche :' signifie que l'on est à la place du mécanicien. *'Marche funèbre :' désigne un train qui va lentement faute de pression suffisante. *'Mécanique :' terme qui était parfois utilisé pour désigner la machine. *'Peau :' surface de la chaudière que l'équipe de conduite astique avec soin. *'Pirate :' surnom donné par les roulants aux mécaniciens les plus audacieux. *'Planter un chou :' rester en panne sur une ligne. *'Poële :' foyer de la machine. *'Pont des soupirs :' Dans les lignes en forte rampe se terminant par un pont, notamment avec les trains de marchandises, les machines se traînaient péniblement. Le dernier pont était donc surnommé le « pont des soupirs » à cause du bruit caractéristique de l'échappement de la machine peinant à petite vitesse. *'Poussier ou farinard :' mauvais charbon dont la caractéristique est d'être en grains extrêmement fins. Il a tendance à étouffer le feu. *'Prise d'eau, grue à eau, ou tout simplement grue :' désigne la manche à eau qui permet d'alimenter le tender en eau. *'Rapidard :' qualificatif donné aux mécaniciens de machines de rapides. On dit aussi « dévorant » en référence à la consommation de charbon. *'Reniper :' remonter en urgence absolue le feu et la pression après que l'on ait « planté un chou ». *'Ringard :' outil du chauffeur en forme de raclette lui permettant de remuer le feu. *'Rôtir le chaudron :' se dit lorsqu'on a fondu les plombs de la machine. On peut dire aussi « griller la bouille ». *'Talon :' consiste à pousser le feu à l'avant ou à l'arrière du foyer en formant un talus. Le chauffeur fait un « talon » lorsque la machine est garée pour un temps qui ne justifie pas une extinction complète. *'Tubes :' peut désigner soit les tubes de niveau d'eau, soit les tubes de la chaudière. *'Vorace :' mécanicien ou chauffeur de train rapide ou express. On dit aussi « dévorant ». Bibliographie fr. * Lexique général des termes ferroviaires, Union internationale des chemins de fer * Georgios Anagnostou, Heinz Ehrbar (Hrsg.): Tunnelling Switzerland. ,vdf, 492 pages, ISBN 978-3-7281-3547-6 * .... * ----- ---- (Dieser Abschnitt wurde in der frz.sprachigen Wikipedia und Lizenz s.dort publiziert, i d F vom 26.4.16) Zitate, Quellen, Bücher, Weblinks * Links zu dem Wörterbuch bei lokifahrer.ch (Webseite): Dort sind zur Zeit 2.132 Fachbegriffe vorhanden und erklärt. Sonstiges, Anmerkungen Auch Weg zur / für * Diskussionsseite hierzu Kategorie:Wörterbuch Kategorie:H0 Kategorie:Spur Z Kategorie:Spur 1 Kategorie:BKS Kategorie:Fachausdruck